Love isn't overrated right?
by this is ah-mazing
Summary: Her whole life was a lie. When the truth is revealed, who will be the one's to stand by her side? What's the deal with her coming back to school with bruises. Who cares enough to find out and help her through it? A story of life love and loss.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She stood outside looking up at the sky. She barely noticed the rain soaking through her clothes. She never noticed she was shaking because of the sobs that racked her body, like her own personal eathquake. She fell to the ground, not bothering to protect herself from the harsh concrete of the balcony. She welcomed the pain. Anything to keep her from going numb. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She thought. _How could he just leave? I thought he really cared, but what's the difference? Everyone will leave eventually._ She grabbed the knife that had fallen out of her hand. "I'm sorry." She said, slicing her wrists and walking to the edge of the balcony, not bothering with the blood that flowed from her arms to the ground. She climed on top of the railing. "I love you." She whispered, opening her arms wide, embracing death, and gracefully falling from the blacony's edge, not aware of the man running towards her falling body, screaming her name in agony.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Hermione you need to get up. Your father will be up in an hour, and you need to get breakfast on the table. I already started a pot of coffee." Mother yelled. "Oh and remember, today is red." Oh goody. I get to wear red today. You see father has certain colors set out for every day of the week, and mother and I are supposed to wear that color the day it's on. Sunday's are red, Mondays are midnight blue, Tuesdays are pink, Wednesdays are green, Thursdays are black, Fridays are gray, and Saturdays he picks out what we wear. She quickly threw a red corset with black stitching at me, along with my red and black checkered school-girl skirt. She left in a hurry; the last thing I see of her is her brown hair whipping to catch up.

I got up and walked over to my vanity, brushing my fake brown hair. Don't get me wrong, I like having brown hair, it's just not my natural hair color. My natural color is the same as my father's except he doesn't like the fact that he couldn't have a son and constantly takes it out on mother and me. You see, in reality I have shoulder length black hair. My eyes are the signature Malfoy eyes. Oh did I forget to mention that Lucius Malfoy is my mother's brother? Oh well, but yes he is. Father doesn't want anyone to know. He thinks his sister is dead. Which is sort of true. Mom never smiles unless it's around dad.

You see, father really isn't the nicest of people. He likes hitting me and mother when we don't do something that he likes, or if we don't do something up to his standards. While the war was going on he secretly was rooting for Voldemort. My father is a wizard, too. He is 6'2 and has jet black hair. He has vibrant blue eyes, fair skin, and a grin that can make your skin crawl. I am an even mix between him and mother. Mother is Lucius' twin. They look almost exactly the same. The only real difference is that one's a girl and one's a boy. When it was apparent that I was going to look like my father, he put a glamour on me. So now I am 5'2 and have bushy brown hair, brown eyes, light pink lips, and a semi-thin body.

I quickly got dressed and walked over to my closet grabbing my blood red stilettos. After putting them on, I walked back to my vanity, and took a seat. I applied black eyeliner, with red eye shadow. After putting on mascara and blood red lip stain, I took my red eye liner and drew a star just shy of the corner of my left eye. I left my room heading downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I saw mother making a pot of coffee. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and went to the fridge gathering the sausage, eggs, and bacon. Putting them on the counter, I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a pan. After scrambling the eggs, crisping the bacon, and cooking the eggs, I set the table. I set father's plate down on the table with his morning coffee as he was walking into the room. I quickly moved away from the table with my head down, standing by the kitchen door. I stood with my head down, hands behind my back, and silent, while I waited for him to finish his breakfast.

He pushed his plate away, and I walked to the table, grabbing the dishes, and putting them in the sink. Mother went into action, and started cleaning the plates. I walked back over to the doorway, waiting for instructions. "Well Hermione, this year is the year that you will be showing everybody who you really are." He said. "Your mother will show her true colors too. She has already sent an owl to Lucius, and he is coming over to talk to her. They have been separated a really long time. I decided that I am coming out of hiding. I mean after all, what right do I have to keep you from your true calling?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Go grab me my wand. I need to see if I still have it. You may reply."

"Yes father." I said.

"Good. Now go." I walked out of the kitchen with my head down. As soon as the door closed behind me, I lifted my head up and headed for the stairs. I reached the landing of the second floor and walked straight to the closet. Turning the handle, I walked in and went straight to the back until I found the keypad. After typing in the code I waited for father's wand. A small compartment opened. Grabbing the wand, I waved my hand in front of the keypad. Making sure that it was closed, I left and walked back downstairs. I looked towards the ground as I entered the kitchen. I walked up to father, and handed him his wand. "Thank you, child." He said. "Now all that's left is to test it. After all, I haven't used it in a while. I do prefer physical torture instead." He pointed his wand at me. "Remember you are not allowed to scream. Crucio." I fell to the floor in pure agony. I remember the sensation from when I was at the Malfoys' getting tortured, before the Dark Lord fell. The feeling was like a thousand knives cutting your skin and then having whiskey poured on the wounds. I felt the spell lift. I stayed on the floor, hands on the ground, and head on hands, waiting for his next command. "You did very well, child. You may get up." I stood up and waited. "Finite Incantatem." I felt the glamour being pulled away and replaced by my natural looks. I looked up and noticed he did the same thing to mother. "Alright. You two are to go into town and get a whole new wardrobe for school. Hermione you are getting your hair cut. Jean you know what I want her in. Don't forget I will be checking up on her at school, so she better be dressed how I see fit. Go now. Get Hermione's school things also. Be back by six forty-five. You both have dinner to prepare for Lucius and his family. Now I have to get to work." He left house ten minutes later reminding us of what we were to get.

"Sweetie are you alright? He kept you under for longer than he used to." Mother said, looking me over.

"I'm fine mom. I've had worse, remember. Uncle Lucius kept me under for 30 minutes straight before he lifted the curse. Not to mention, that I've been tortured by Aunt Bella." I shuddered. "Hers were always the worst."

"Alright, darling. Go grab your coat. We have shopping to do."

**Ten Minutes Later**

We walked up to the counter in the salon. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady in charge of the counter asked.

"Yes. It's under Granger. My daughter will be getting a haircut, and anything else she wants." She and the lady looked at me.

"Hi. I'd like to get layers, bangs, and I'd like the tips of my hair dyed blood red." The lady wrote it down, and walked away. I saw her hand the piece of paper to another person, before she waved me over. I walked to where she was.

"Ms. Ganger, this is Carlos, and he will be doing your hair today." And with that she walked away. Carlos looked me over, before nodding his head.

"You are going to have to take your jacket off before I can put you in this chair." He said. As I was taking off my jacket I took the time to notice him. He wasn't very tall, 5'4 at best, and had short red hair with different colors in it. I handed him my jacket, and he whistled.

"Damn girl! If I didn't already have a boyfriend I would go straight for you. Now get that tight butt in this chair so I can get to work." We talked a little while he worked and he told me where he got his tattoos done. "It was at this little shop over by the mall called Body Candy. They do tattoos and piercings." He said. After my hair was done, mom and I paid.

Walking out of the store my mom started talking. "So what did you talk about?"

"He told me where he went to get his tattoos. Mom can we go before we go shopping? I really want to get one on my neck, and I want to get my belly button pierced."

"Alright." We got in the car and drove to the tattoo parlor. I got the power of three symbol. We bought about twenty different belly button rings before we went to the store. After hitting all the shops we needed to, and getting like thirty-five different pairs of shoes, we were finally able to get home.

After putting my stuff away, I went down to help mom with dinner. Around eight o'clock there was a knock at the door. I walked to get it wiping my hands on the dish towel. I opened the door wondering who it could be until I remembered who was coming. _Why the hell would they knock on the door?_ I opened the door and gasped.

"I thought it was only supposed to be Lucius, not the whole damn Malfoy family. One is bad enough." I snapped. They didn't look to happy about that.

"Who do you think you are to criticize me and my family?" Lucius said visibly upset.

"Oh pardon my manners. I'm your niece."

"Obviously. What's your name?"

"Are you sure you want to know? I mean you're the one who took pleasure in torturing me." I said haughtily.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. And what do you mean I took pleasure in torturing you? I can guarantee that we have never met." I opened my mouth to speak, but just then I heard my father call from the living room.

"Hermione Jane Granger, quit holding our guests up and get your ass in here." I froze when I heard his voice, not realizing father was home. The three Malfoys looked at me in shock. Lucius recovered first.

"You mean to tell me that I held a member of my own family under the cruciatis curse and you never said anything?"

"Hermione let them in NOW!" father yelled. I bowed my head.

"It wouldn't be the first time would it. Now please hurry before he gets any angrier." I said shakily. I stepped to the side and waited for them to pass. Draco looked at me oddly, before stepping over the threshold. "T-this way please." I said, leading them into the living room.

"Finally, you good for nothing piece of shit." He said. He walked over to me and slapped me. I stood there and took it, knowing that if I showed any sign of weakness he would do worse. I heard them gasp in shock. I didn't say anything. "Well!?!" he slapped me again. "What do you have to say for yourself? Apologize to them. NOW!!!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I should not have taken up your time with my useless chatter." I whispered. Father made an approving sound, and went back over to sit in his chair.

"I apologize for her horrendous behavior. Don't worry, she will be punished for it later." Mother stood behind and to the right of father's chair. "Please do sit down. Hermione get over here." I walked over and took my place by father's chair. Lucius looked at my father and noticed who was standing by him.

"Jean?" he whispered. I saw mother nod from the corner of my eye, tears in her eyes. I could tell she looked at father slightly and he nodded. She ran from her spot and jumped into Lucius' arms. He wrapped them around her. "I thought you died after the first war."

"I didn't. I fell in love, and got married, and had a daughter." She said sobbing. He gently rubbed her back. I saw him look at Narcissa who was glaring at mother.

"Darling, this is my twin sister, Jean." He said to his wife. I noticed she stopped glaring after that.

"Child," father snapped, "go make sure dinner isn't burning."

"Yes, sir." I replied. I walked into the kitchen and checked dinner before I walked back into the living room.

"Well?" Father said.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." I said, bowing my head again, and folding my hands behind my back.

"Don't just stand there. Get everybody drinks." To Lucius and his family he said, "What will you have to drink?"

"Whiskey, please." Lucius said.

"Wine." Narcissa said.

"Water." Draco said.

"Whiskey, child. Go, and make it snappy." He sneered. I walked into the kitchen and started getting the drinks ready. I got a tray out, and put it on the counter. I got out two wine glasses, two whiskey glasses, and one normal glass. I put them on the tray and went the freezer to get the ice. I put two ice cubes in the whiskey glasses, and four in the water glass. I went the fridge and got out the water pitcher, pouring it in the glass. Getting the whiskey and wine I felt a presence in the room with me. I didn't say anything in case it was father. I poured three fingers worth of whiskey in the glasses. Then I poured the wine. I quickly put everything away, and picked up the tray. I walked out to the living room, and felt the person who came into the kitchen following me. I passed out the drinks, and gently set the tray on the table gently. I walked over and stood on father's left side. Twenty-five minutes later I walked in the kitchen and started getting everything ready for the table.

"Do you need any help setting the table?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, and looked up noticing it was Draco.

"No thank you. Please leave before I get in any more trouble." I said casting a scared glance to the door leading into the living room.

"What's wrong with me helping?" He asked.

"The fact that I have to do it alone. Now please for the love of god, go into the living room." He must have heard the fear in my voice because a few seconds later he was gone. After setting the table and bringing the food to the table, I walked out and got everybody. "Dinner is ready father." I said.

"It's about time." He said. He got up and motioned for everyone to follow him. They got up and heading into the dining room, and sat down.

Dinner was a semi-quiet affair. There was plenty of talk between mother and Lucius about what she has been doing all this time, and why she never contacted. Her reply was that she was so busy with the pregnancy and everything that it slipped her mind and by the time she remembered she was afraid he would hate her. Never once did she tell the truth, and Lucius knew this.

"Well, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Draco's things before he goes to school the next day. Would you like to join us?" Narcissa asked, when dinner was over.

"They would be delighted." Father said.

"Great. Well, we best get going. It's really late." Lucius said. When they were gone father turned to me.

"You were horrible. Dinner was terrible. Do you not have any manners? Why did you hold them up when you know your mother hasn't seen them in forever?" He shouted. "Crucio." I screamed in pain. He lifted the curse. He grabbed me roughly, picking me up off the floor. "Stupid girl didn't I tell you, you aren't to speak unless I say so?" He threw me against the wall. "Answer me you stupid whore!" He punched me in the stomach.

"Yes father." I whimpered. He hit me again one more time before he dragged me, and threw me into my room. The last thing I felt before I passed out was hi, kicking me in the stomach, making me cough up blood.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Waking up that morning I noticed two things. One; I had been moved from the spot where father left me, and two; someone had come in that night and fixed me up. I knew from experience that it had to have been mother because father would never do anything like that for me. I slowly got up knowing that even if I felt fine, if I got up to fast I would be hella woozy. I walked over to my vanity to check and make sure that everything was normal. When I was satisfied that it was, I went and took my shower.

When I was finished I walked into my room and noticed that my cross between royal blue and midnight blue corset with black stitching, accompanied by my black skinny jeans, and some blue pumps. I got dressed before walking over to my vanity. I applied electric blue eye liner, with a cross between black and blue eye shadow, applied mascara, and a clear coat of gloss, oh and before I forgot I took out my black liquid liner and drew a broken heart in the corner of my eye. I cast a quick drying spell on it, so that it wouldn't smudge. I quickly brushed through my hair and stood up. I walked downstairs and noticed that father had already left for the day and that mother was in the kitchen cleaning up after father.

"Thank you for helping me last night." I said smiling in gratitude. She looked at me and smiled softly

"It was a pleasure dear. You remember everything from last night, right?" She asked. I heard the worry laced in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I quickly set to reassure her.

"Mom, I swear I'm fine. What time will Lucius be here?" I wondered out loud. Mother never got a chance to answer seeing as how they all just apparated in our living room. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered unhappily under my breath. Mom shot me a warning look before she walked to the guests. I followed after her wanting to get this over with as soon as was humanly possible.

As I walked into the living room, I saw them going over the photos that we had up for company. That's really the only reason they were ever up, and because father knew they were coming I knew he had mother put them up. "This one is her first steps. Just see how she beams. Gosh, that was one of the happiest days of my life." She said with a smile on her face, with her eyes slightly glazed from the memories. I coughed slightly to let them know that I was in the room. They turned around to look at me, staring as though they had never seen me before.

"Okay, if y'all are done staring at me, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to deal with you any longer than I have to." I said. They looked shocked that I had said that. Mother looked at me, explaining with her eyes what she refused to say out loud, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I fear that I'm taking it out on you. I am looking forward to spending the day with you and your family." I lied through my teeth. They looked placated though, which was soothing for my mom. _Poor woman has been stuck with my father far too long,_ I thought.

"Well if we are all ready, we can take you to Diagon Ally, and start shopping." Narcissa said softly, we all agreed, and I walked to mother to apparated her, but I saw Lucius walking over to her too. I looked over to her, and again she was pleading me with her eyes. I nodded dutifully, and walked over to Lucius.

"You hurt her even a fraction of how much you hurt and belittled me, I can promise you I will castrate you with a very dull, very rusty, butter knife. We clear?" I whispered threateningly into his ear in passing. The only proof I had that he heard me was the fact that his face went twice as pale as it would usually be. I was satisfied, and walked out the front door to the apparition point. As soon as I stepped into the spot I was gone.

I stopped right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Walking in, I immediately spotted Harry and Ron. I was about to go up to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and noticed mother standing there. She could tell I wanted to go to them, but gave me the look that said, 'remember your father has a way of knowing things'. God, I hated father. I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. I looked back over at the boys and noticed that the rest of the Weasleys were there and were staring at us. I looked over my shoulder again, noticing that Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were standing with us. I looked directly at Harry, and turned so my shoulder was visible. I wanted him to see the tattoo, and start piecing it together before school started. I watched him and noticed he smiled slightly and nodded his head in understanding. I winked at him before I walked into Diagon Ally with mother and her family.

"What store shall we go into first mother?" I asked. She thought about it before saying;

"I believe we should go to Madame Malkin's first. That way the robes are out of the way. After that we could get your school supplies, and Hermione you and Draco are more than welcome after that to go to Flourish and Blotts. In fact while us parents get the supplies you are more than welcome to get the books."

"Actually Jeanie, I was thinking I could take Hermione to the bookstore for a little before we caught up with you. We'll go to Madame Malkin's and while you, Cissy, and Draco get the other school supplies, Hermione and I can get the books?" He asked, not wanting to go against mother. She just smiled and nodded, as if she liked that idea.

An hour later Lucius and I were walking to the bookstore while the rest of the party was walking in the opposite direction. I tried to ignore him, but he made it kind of hard. "Hermione, I am so sorry for what I did to you, that night in the Department of Mysteries." He said. I turned quickly to glare at him. He stopped walking and looked down at me."

"You're sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries." I said furiously. "What about the other fucking shit you pulled when you were torturing me and my friends in your house, Mr. Malfoy. My mother may like you and trust you, but I don't." He looked pointedly behind me like he was trying to escape, or there was someone he was trying to see. "Look at me when I talk to you. I don't like you of trust you, but I will be pleasant enough for my mother's sake because for once in our life together, she deserves some happiness. Some that the scum I am forced to call 'father' can't do anything about. Not now that he brought it into the open. I love my mother, and this is the happiest I've ever seen her. So you better not fuck it up. I still have scars from your torture. If you ever say anything to get her upset, remember my threat. It is everlasting. Oh good gods, man, what do you want?" I shouted. He pointed over my shoulder and I turned to see that mother was there, tears running down her face.

"Is it true?" She asked Lucius. He nodded, and she sobbed. I shot him a glare before taking mother in my arms, and running my hands through her hair to get her to calm down.

"Please believe me when I say that if the Dark Lord hadn't been in my home I would never have touched her otherwise. No matter what enchantments she had on, she still reminded me of you. I would never do anything to someone like that unless my family's life depended on it." He spoke softly. I looked up at him and noticed he had a deep look of pain on his face. I caught his eye, and smiled slightly. I handed her over to him and I watched as her took up doing what I had just been doing except it looked like he was saying things to her. I watched her laugh slightly. He looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I mouthed 'welcome' back to him before I grabbed Draco and Narcissa by their shoulders and gently pulled them into the bookstore. They realized what I was doing and let me pull them in.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"I believe we are at a truce." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed it in a firm hold and we shook on it.

"So now that we have a truce, what it with the tattoo on your arm?"

"Well, silly, it's my animagus form." He and his mother just stared at me in shock.

"How long have you been an animagus?" she questioned.

"Um… I think since fourth year. We learned during third year so we could be with Remus when he went through the changes."

"Oh, yah. I forgot he was a werewolf. How is he by the way?"

"Last time I talked to him he was fine, but I haven't heard from him since school ended. I'm looking forward to seeing him again. Going through the changes with him is a lot of fun even though a lot of people would be scared." I said. I led the way over to the school book isle, and started grabbing two of everything and handing one of each to Draco, while keeping one for myself.

"So what is your animagus form, if you don't mind me asking?" He took the book I handed him

"Well, it's a baby cheetah." He gasped.

"That could be why your reflexes are so fast. Man, and I thought the rest of us were just slow." He laughed.

"Compared to me you are." I giggled. I led them to the register, where we were paying for our books. I almost forgot that Narcissa was with us until she spoke up.

"You know my animagus form is a panther." She said.

"I didn't know you were an animagus, mom. You don't have a tattoo."

"Yes, I do. Ask your father. I just didn't get the tattoo on my shoulder." She smirked. Just then Lucius and mother came through the doors.

"Your total is $135." The cashier said. Mother went to get her purse, but stopped when Lucius put his hand on hers.

"Just put it on our tab, Mongik." He said.

"Yes sir." Mongik said. He packaged the stuff up before handing it to use. Draco and I looked at each other before we both shrunk our purchases down so they would fit into our pockets.

"Okay if that's all Hermione and I are going to muggle London to shop for Hermione's clothes for the upcoming school year." Mother said. Narcissa looked at her and spoke something I never thought I would hear her say in a thousand years.

"Can we come with you?" She asked. Mom and I just looked at her before looking at each other. I saw her shift her eyes to Lucius, then back to me.

"We would love it if you were to join us Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please, dear, call me Cissy. After all we are family." She said with a smile. I studied her for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, Cissy. Now Mr. Malfoy, are you sure you can handle muggle London? We wouldn't want you to dirty your clothes with the filth that walk on the streets." I said snarkily. I smirked, a bit to let him know I was joking.

"Well, Ms. Granger, it seems that in order to have time with my sister, I'm just going to have to get over myself. Now aren't I?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I dare say you shall." I said quickly. I really wanted to stare at him in shock. He knows that I made fun of him and he just threw it back in my face. I looked at mother who had a slight smile on her face. I looked back toward the group. "Well, are we going or not?" I said. I didn't wait for an answer before I turned on my heel and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. I walked in and noticed immediately that Harry and Ron were still here, but instead of the Weasleys, it was Sirius and Remus. Draco walked over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"You wanna fuck with them?" He whispered. I turned my head to look at him.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked intrigued.

"Just play along." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and he led me over to the table. "Hey Potter, Weasellete. Looks like you got company. Finally get out of jail, did you then. The Ministry must be going soft if they let people like you out." He said to Sirius. I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Are you insane, they may not know that it's still me, but that doesn't give you any right to make comments like that. They are family. Hell they were family before I even knew you were family, so I suggest that you watch what you say." I hissed into his ear.

"Oi, Granger, calm down. I'm just having a little fun." He whispered back.

"No you're not. It took a lot to get Sirius out of the veil, and I will not have you ruining his happiness. You have no bone to pick with him. Remember, I brought him back, and I helped defeat Voldemort." I whispered harshly. "And if you don't remember, I had to kill your aunt just to get him out, not to mention what I went through to get him back to normal."

"Alright, Hermione calm down. I won't pick on him." He turned to Remus, and I remembered that Remus had sensitive hearing.

"No picking on Remus either. Come on we have to go. Remus can hear everything we're saying and if he tells them who I am, father is going to do worse than his usual." I tugged on Draco's arm.

"What are you talking about Granger." I gave him a scared look.

"Malfoy please, we have to go. Before they figure it out, and father realizes it. I don't care what he does to me, I just don't want him to hurt you." I said. The more I thought about what father would do to him, the worse, my fear was. He looked at me and realized I was serious before he brought me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder, trying to calm down.

"Well Potter, Weasellete, as much fun as this has been, me and my dear cousin, have to go and shop for her school clothes. She will be attending Hogwarts next year." He said with the famous Malfoy smirk in place.

"I'm sorry to see you go Malfoy." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's just because you love me so much." Draco said. He turned to me, come on. He turned me away from the boys, and I heard them gasp.

"Where did you get that tattoo done?" Ron asked. I shot Draco a 'help me' look.

"A friend of my father's did it for her. She's obsessed with cheetahs." I chanced a look back and realized neither Harry nor Remus believed him.

"Let's go Draco. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy will be awfully upset if they have to wait for us to finish talking before we can go shopping. You know father expects me home by 7 tonight." I said hoping to get out of this situation.

"Yah _Draco_, take your stupid tramp and get out of our faces." I felt my eyes start to water. I shot him a look of hurt.

"Don't worry, **Ronald**, Draco and I are leaving. I hope I never see you again, you, you stupid weasel." I said angrily before I grabbed Draco and dragged him over to where our parents were. I held my tears back not wanting to have to fix my make-up. I could hear Harry and Remus scolding Ron for what he said.

Mother took one look at me and sighed. "Ron being a prat again?" she asked. I nodded my head vigorously. She knew I didn't want to talk about it now, so she dropped it. After our little scene, we went to London to shop for clothes.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ugh, shopping with Cissy and mother was brutal. Forty new pairs of shoes, twenty new pairs of pants, almost a hundred different shirts, corsets, new undergarments. We even re-filled my make-up so now I had three of everything. We had made it home by six, so father wasn't home yet. Mother helped me bring everything we had bought up to my room, and left me to put everything away in my school trunk. I put all my jeans and shirts at the bottom, before putting my school supplies on top. I left my shoes shrunk, and put them next to my quills. After everything was put away, I got my outfit for tomorrow ready, and went downstairs to help mother with dinner.

When I got downstairs mother had everything on the counter that we would need to make lasagna. I went over to the stove and started putting together the ingredients for the sauce. Mom and worked in a comfortable silence before there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione watch over the sauce while I get the door." She said.

"Alright. I wonder who it could be though." I thought out loud. Mother didn't answer, instead just went and got the door. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't understand the words. I could hear that a male was here though. I stirred the contents of the stove, and called out to mother. "Who's at the door, mom?"

"He says he's you professor, dear." She replied.

"What's his name? I have about three male professors, this year."

"He says his name is Remus." My head shot up. I quickly turned off the stove and ran to the door. Sure enough, there was Lupin in all his glory.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" I asked. I tried to hide my shock, but I could tell that I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes."

"May I come in?" he said.

"Alright." I turned towards mother. "Mom we need to finish dinner, father should be home in about thirty minutes." She nodded.

"Okay, but he has to be gone before your father gets home." She said strictly.

"I know mom. Give me five minutes and I'll be right there." I replied as she walked to the kitchen. I turned back towards Remus. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here!?! You have to leave. Right now! I'll talk to you on the train, but you must leave before…" I was cut off by the sound of the garage opening. Mother came out of the kitchen looking frightened and I could tell that I looked the same. "He's early." I whispered to mom.

"Hermione you must get him ou…" She stopped talking when father walked into the house. She ran over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hello dear. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. If I had known you'd have been home early, I would have come home sooner." She said. Father was about to say something when he noticed Remus standing slightly behind me.

"I didn't know we had company over. Hermione introduce me to your friend."

"Father, he was just on his way out, I swear." I said quickly.

"I said introduce me to your friend." He said threateningly.

"Yes father. Father, this is Professor Lupin. Professor, this is my father." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Granger." Remus said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Lupin, likewise." He said shaking his hand. They dropped their hands, and stood there. "Well, I'm going to get changed." He walked past me and grabbed my arms in a vice lock grip. "You will explain to me why a man my age is visiting you." He whispered threateningly." He let go and smiled to Remus before he went upstairs.

"Quick give me a reason as to why you're here?" I said.

"What am I not allowed to be here?" Remus asked, confusion coloring his features.

"Not unless father says you can be. Now give me a reason." I said, my voice shaking.

"I came to visit all the seventh year students that are going to be in my Defense against the Dark Arts class." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, now you need to leave." I said pushing him towards the door. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow."

"Is everything okay here Hermione?" He asked.

"Of course everything is fine. Father just wants to have a family dinner before I leave tomorrow." I said. "Yah, that makes sense." I said under my breath. "Now please leave."

"Alright, alright. You don't need to tell me again." And with that he swept out of the house, slamming the door behind him, at the same moment father was coming down the stairs.

"Well, let's go and get dinner." He said happily. Once his back was turned my gaze became suspicious. He's only happy when he's going to… oh no. I stood there a look of horror on my face. Father turned around and smiled gently at me. "Well aren't you coming child. Dinner won't wait forever." And with that he left and went into the dining room. I followed shortly after, going around the table and sitting in my seat.

"So Hermione, what was Mr. Lupin here for?" Father asked.

"He came to visit all the seventh years that are going to be in the advanced placement for Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said praying to Merlin that he would believe me. Father started shoveling food in his mouth so mother and I took that as a sign that we could start eating. We ate in silence while waiting for father to start talking. When dinner was over and mother was cleaning up, father finally spoke.

"Hermione, I want you to go downstairs and wait for me. I'll be there shortly." He said. That's what I was waiting for. I was waiting for him to confirm that he really was pissed and was going to prove it. I nodded my head and left going into the basement bedroom that father had for when he was angry; if he was super angry he would hit me wherever I happened to be. I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and scrambled to my knees putting my hands behind my head. "Very good." He said. "Now tell me the real reason he was here. You may speak freely."

"Father I swear he was here because he was visiting all his advanced seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts students. There are only, I believe, ten of us." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Lies!" he hissed. "Crucio." I wanted to scream in pain, but I knew that if I screamed that he would hold it longer. After a few minutes he lifted the curse. "You know I don't like it when people lie to me Hermione. Now tell me the real reason that he was here."

"I honestly don't know. He told me he was here for exactly what I told you. I swear." I sobbed.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione. You know I don't like it when you lie to me so why do you insist on it?" He said. I waited for him to curse me but he never did. "Get up." He said. I stood up, and waited for the next command. "Divisto." He said waving his wand over my figure. I felt my clothes disappear. "Get on the bed." I just stood there. He came over and slapped me. "I said on the bed bitch." He slapped me again. This time I went over to the bed and lay down. "Arms over your head." I did as told, afraid that he would hit me again. I felt something silky wrap around my wrists. I tugged on my hands, and knew immediately that I was going to get raped… again.

"Father, please I'll try to figure out the real reason why he was here. I pr…" I was cut off.

"I said shut up you good for nothing slut." He said hitting my temple. I saw spots in my vision, and welcomed the security the blackness offered.

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning with mother leaning over me. "Oh thank goodness you're awake. There was so much blood. I had to call Lucius and ask for a blood replenishing potion… and some skeli-grow." I tried to talk but my throat was dry. Mom seemed to get what I was trying to say and gave me the glass of water that was on the bed side table. I quickly drank the water, coughing slightly when it was gone.

"What happened to make me that bad?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"Well, after your father raped you, I guess he beat you to because you weren't responsive. You know how much he loves it when you respond to what he does." She said. I nodded.

"What did you tell Lucius to get the potions?"

"I had to tell him you fell down the stairs. They're here now, with your father downstairs. I removed your make-up last night, while you were sleeping. You're as good as new. Go take a shower and then get dressed." She said leaving the room. I walked to the bathroom and took my shower.

When I came out I went to my trunk and grabbed my clothes. I put on my boy shorts underwear and slipped on my pink corset dress and slipped my black Dolce Vita ankle boots that had chains around them. I quickly did my make-up, black eye liner with pink shimmering eye shadow and a pink flower in the corner in my eye. I grabbed my hat and knee length black jacket before heading downstairs.

Draco was waiting at the end of the stairs when I came down. "Hey I heard that you fell, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going, and I just sort of fell. I can't really remember much actually." I said. "But as you can see not a bump or bruise on me." I laughed.

"See Draco, I told you she was fine." Father said coming behind me and wrapping me in a hug. Lucius, mother, and Cissy walked over to us.

"Hermione is your trunk still upstairs?" mother asked.

"Yes, do you want me to go get it?" I asked.

"No, I'll go get it and shrink it and bring it down to you. Do you have your wand?"

"Oh, yah, I'll go get my trunk and wand. Draco can you help me with it?"

"Sure thing." He said holding out his hand. I took it and led the way up to my room. I put my hat and jacket on the bed and went to my dresser to get my wand. I lifted the bottom of it and grabbed it. I threw my jacket on. I quickly shrunk my trunk and put it in my pocket. I put my wand in the inside pocket of my jacket. After buttoning up my jacket a grabbed my hat and put it on.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I started to walk out when Draco grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me.

"Hermione, what really happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I fell yesterday, alright. Just drop it." I said, glancing quickly toward the door. He let go and we walked down the stairs back to our family. When we were in the living room father spoke up.

"Okay we are going to go in pairs. Draco and Hermione are apparating there together, then me and my wife, and last Lucius and Narcissa. Everybody, let's go." He said. With that we apparated to Platform 9¾.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**I have Hermione's outfits on my profile. Chapter's one, two, and three. Outfits for Hermione will be on profile.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Apparating onto Platform 9¾ was not a very smart thing to do. When people heard the loud pop, they looked over to see what it was. We still had about thirty minutes before the train took off, so there wasn't nearly as many people yet. I quickly pulled my hat down so it almost covered one eye, and cast a shadow over the other. I tried to let go of Draco's arm but he wasn't having it.

"Mother, father, Hermione and I are going over to say hello to a few of my friends." He said. They just nodded their consent before he dragged me over to a bunch of Slytherins.

"Draco I don't want to join a bunch of ass holes in con…" I was cut off by Draco's introduction of me.

"Everybody this is my cousin. Cousin this is the gang. That's Blaise, and then we have Theo, and last but not least Pansy. You two might become fast friends." He said pointing to each person individually. I flashed a smile at them before pulling Draco closer.

"Draco, I don't want to associate with these people. If you haven't forgotten I don't do well with death eater off spring." I hissed.

"Oi, Draco, you never told us your beautiful cousin's name." Blaise said. "What's your name, beautiful." I threw a glare at Draco before I decided to have a little fun.

"This might be fun." I whispered in Draco's ear. "Well hello there, Blaise right?" I purred as I shook his hand gently. "I'm Granger, Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire." I let go of his hand. Everyone gasped in shock.

"There's no way you're Granger." Pansy said.

"Oh yah? Then how do I know that your father was one of the people that was supposed to help get the prophecy after Voldemort sent the fake vision to Harry? And how would I know that your father has my initials on the back of his neck because he fucked with me. I brand the people I fight." I said smirking. She looked shell shocked.

"How did… how did you know that?" she gasped.

"I already told you. I am Hermione Granger. I have the tattoo to prove it." Blaise came out of his trance before the rest of them.

"Okay, I believe you. The question is, however, how are you related to Malfoy. There's no way they would let anyone soil the bloodline. So the only way you're related to him is if you're a pureblood… but wait, Mr. Malfoy is an only child." He said.

"Do you want to tell him Draco, or should I?" I asked.

"Well dear cousin, I love the look of shock on everyone's face so I think you should continue to tell the story."

"Good point." I said turning back to Blaise. "If you look over to Mr. Malfoy, you'll see that there is a blonde lady that looks exactly like the female version of him. That is his twin sister. She and my father went into hiding when Voldemort rose the first time, because they didn't want to join him. And now that he is no more, well there is no reason for me to hide who I really am anymore, is there?" He nodded his head taking it all in.

"That makes sense." Was all he said. The whistle blew indicating that we had five minutes left.

"Come Draco, we have to go say good-bye to our parents. We won't see them until the Christmas holidays." Turning back to his friends I added, "Oh and it was _so_ lovely getting to know you." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on Hermione." Draco said pulling me towards our parents. After some quick hugs and a few quiet threats from father the whistle blew showing that we only had a minute before the train took off. Draco and I quickly said our last good-byes before we got on the train. We were walking through the compartment isles, and the stares I was getting were so uncomfortable. I made sure that my hat was crooked making it so that my face was a mask. We walked until we came to the back of the train, before we found an empty compartment.

"Draco, if Harry and Ron come looking for me, please be nice. They're really the only friends I've got and I don't want to lose them."

"Why would you lose us Mione?" Harry asked. My head looked towards them so fast that my hair whipped my face, making my hat fall off. I noticed that he wasn't alone, but Remus, Ron, and Ginny were with him.

"Harry, you figured it out." I sighed in relief.

"Of course I figured it out. No one can say Ronald quite like you. It was a dead giveaway. That and Remus confirmed what I thought. So what's with the change?" I went through and told them the story that I told the Slytherins. They seemed to believe me which made me want to thank whatever god exists.

"So Mione what are you doing this year? Did you make Head Girl?" Ron asked.

"Actually Ron, I'm not sure if I made Head Girl. Professor Dumbledore said that they wouldn't be announcing the Heads until the Welcome Feast, but I am curious to know who got the job." After talking about it the boys went to talking about brooms and snitches, and Ginny and I were talking about shoes and fashion. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said a few hours later. I took my jacket off and put it on the seat. I grabbed my hat and made sure that it almost covered one eye and cast a shadow on the other. I got up and was about to leave before Draco's voice stopped me.

"Do you want someone to go with you Hermione? Someone might try to take advantage of you." He said worriedly.

"Don't be such a worry wart. If anyone tries to mess with me, they'll find out why my animagus form is a baby cheetah." I replied smugly. He just smiled and shook his head slightly to let me know he got the jab. I walked out of the compartment and started heading towards the closest bathroom, which was located near the teachers' carriages. I kept my head down trying to avoid any unwanted attention, when I ran into something hard and fell on my ass.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in my presence Ms…" the person said. I saw a hand in my vision, but I waved it off.

"Gees, can't you make sure that when you knock someone over you make sure that they're at least wearing pants so they don't accidently flash you." I said dusting myself off. I finally looked up and was looking into the eyes of none other than Severus Snape. "Oh, I'm so sorry professor. It was my mistake. Please forgive me." I said putting my head down, and holding my hands behind my back.

"I would be able to forgive you the only problem is that I don't know your name." He sighed angrily. _I mustn't say it, I mustn't say it._ I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you can't even recognize the Gryffindor know-it-all. My, my what a sad day this is. You must be losing your touch." _Oh and I said it._ Snape looked like he was about to explode.

"Mr. Granger I will not tolerate you making jokes at my expense." He breathed angrily. He stepped closer so our chests were almost touching. _Father does this before he's about to hit you. But Snape would never hit you. Oh and how would you know something like that? He looks so mad that if looks could kill, you'd be ten feet under._ I quickly looked down.

"I-I'm terribly sor-ry professor. I can promise it will not h-happen again." I stuttered. I waited patiently but quickly realized that he wasn't going to say anything else, so I went to walk around him, but I wasn't quick enough. Like a cobra he grabbed my wrist in a tight hold.

"I'm not done with you."

**Flashback**

_**Father grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him. "I'm not done with you, child. I'm only just getting started. Now kneel and take it in your mouth." He said forcing me to my knees while un-zipping his pants.**_

**End flashback**

I fell to the floor on my knees, forgetting who I was with for a moment. "I'm sorry, father. I promise it will never happen again. I'll do what you say, I swear." I said quickly. It took me a few moments to remember that father wasn't there and that Snape still had my hand. I stood up with impressive speed, composing myself. "I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again. Now if I may please have my hand back so I can use the restroom, I'll be out of your way." He held on for a few seconds before he let go. For some reason, I almost wanted him to grab my hand again, but I shook it off.

"Yes Ms. Granger, please see to it that nothing like that never happens again." He said. If I had been in my right mind I would have noticed that his voice didn't hold the threat like it did earlier. I walked the rest of the way to the bathroom without incident. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that my make-up smeared a little bit. I fixed it quickly and went to the bathroom, and washed my hands. Walking back to the compartment, I could hear the whispers of the other students.

"Who is she?"

"Did you hear she's Draco's cousin?"

"God I would so tap that."

"I bet you that I could fuck her before school is over." One student actually had the guts to come over and talk to me.

"Hello love. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he asked.

"Do I even know you?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but over dinner you could get to know me even better." He said.

"No thanks. Now I'd appreciate it, if you would get out of my sight." I flicked my hand, and he was thrown into the nearest compartment. _Ah, got to love wandless magic._ I saw Draco walking up to me.

"I was worried you'd gotten lost Hermione, you left your wand in your jacket."

"No need to worry dear cousin. As you just saw I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself without a wand." He just nodded. He held out his arm and I looped mine through his.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh I never learned, I always knew how to do it. Although doing silent wandless magic took me a year to master." I smirked. We walked into our compartment and sat down. I put my jacket on again, buttoning it up.

"When did you finally master it?"

"Second year, but I never really used it. I might be using it more this year because I don't really need to carry my wand around with me at all times. It's not like Voldemort is going to jump out at me." I laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I was just asking her how long she's been able to do wandless magic, and then I asked how long she's been able to do silent wandless magic. And apparently it's been almost her whole life." He said smirking at me. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just gaped at me.

"How come you've never told us?" Ron asked hurt.

"Because it never seemed important, none of you would know if it hadn't been for the fact that someone asked me out, and I had to throw them into the nearest compartment to get them to leave me alone." I said exasperatedly. "My achievements, contrary to popular belief, I do not want to show them off. The only reason I spewed my knowledge out so much was because I felt like I had to in order to prove like I fit in here. But as the years went on and I helped Harry defeat Voldemort time and time again, I came to the realization that I do belong here and I don't need to be annoyingly smart in class. I think I just needed to prove to myself that I belonged, and that's why I was constantly researching."

"That makes sense." Harry said. "I mean, being muggle born, or so we thought, like yourself, I could see where you would want to prove that you fit in. I mean, I guess now I understand why there are more muggle born witches and wizards in Ravenclaw then in any other house." We continued chatting about school for the rest of the train ride.

Stepping out of the carriages Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I made our way up the castle and through the big oak doors. We were one of the last carriages so naturally we were one of the last groups in. I started taking off my jacket when I realized that we were standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, and all eyes were on us. Hands still poised to take off my jacket, I felt Harry grab my hands.

"If you keep your hands like that people are going to think you're giving it all for free." He whispered in my ear. "Now let's get a seat the sorting should begin soon." I nodded and dropped my hands following him to the Gryffindor table. We quickly sat down and waited for the sorting to begin. "You can take your jacket off now if you want to." I nodded my consent and finished taking off my jacket. I placed it next to me.

"So who do you think will be the new Head Boy and Girl?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. What if I don't get it, I mean Harry, Ron, and I have broken over half the school rules alone. Then again we were doing it to save the schools behind from old Voldy.

"Mione just chillax. Everyone knows that you'll get the position. We just don't know who's going to get the Head Boy position." I went to answer, but was cut off by the entrance doors opening. Everyone looked over to see Professor McGonagall walking in with about one hundred new student. We listened while the kids got sorted and before long Professor Dumbledore was standing up to give his annual speech.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I would just like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, to everybody." He said looking over at me and Harry. "I would also like to welcome Professor Lupin, as the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would also like to welcome our Head boy and Girl up to the staff table, after I announce the names. This year's Head Boy will be… Draco Malfoy." There was a deafening amount of cheers coming from the Slytherin table. I grabbed Harry and Ron's hand while we waited for Dumbledore to announce Head Girl. "The Head Boy will sit over by Professor Hagrid, and the Head Girl will sit by Professor Snape." Dumbledore sat down and everyone looked around in confusion. Professor McGonagall nudges Dumbledore in the side and whispered in his ear. He stood back up and said, "My apologies students. This year's Head Girl will be Hermione Granger." I sighed in relief. I grabbed my jacket and quickly caught up to Draco while we walked to the Head table.

"I can't believe I have to sit next to that oaf." He sneered. I smacked him lightly. We reached my seat, and I set my jacket on my chair.

"Please be nice. Don't go out of your way to be civil, but if he talks to you, please don't say anything mean. Hagrid means a lot to me, and I will not have you being mean to my friends." I said. I kissed his cheek quickly before I sat down. I looked around at the Great Hall and noticed that everyone was staring at the Head table. I quickly blushed and looked at my plate, pushing my food around.

"So what is with the new look Ms. Granger?" Snape said. I told him what I had told everyone on the train. I looked over to him, and he didn't seem to believe me. "What is your father's name?" I paused for a moment.

"His name is John Anthony-James Granger." I looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"That good for nothing piece of crap." He muttered. "I know Albus knows what's going on. I can't believe that he hasn't interfered yet. No matter, I will fix this." He continued to mutter to himself, when the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up.

"Alright students. The prefects will lead you to your dormitories, and school will begin on Monday. So first years take this opportunity to get to know the school. Heads please stay here for a moment, I would like to speak to you about your living arrangements. I watched as the school set to running into each other and greeting old friends. I also noticed I got a lot of lustful stares from the male student body. I got up and grabbed my jacket when I turned around and ran into something hard.

"Dear Merlin Almighty, if I keep running into things this is going to be a long year." I muttered to myself.

" Indeed it is Ms. Granger. Kindly watch where you're going. I do not feel like running into you twenty-four/seven. Once is bad enough." He sneered, and with that he left the Great Hall. I walked over to Draco and stood beside him while we waited for Dumbledore to finish with Professor Flitwick.

"Alright kids, your rooms are going to be behind the lion on the fifth floor. No one should bother you in that part of the hallway. You will both share a common room, and have separate bedrooms and bathrooms. You may decorate them however you like, and if you wish to have anything added you just need to call one of the house elves and they will be more than happy to do it for you. For now your password is Lemon Drop, but you may change it first thing in the morning. There is one little catch though. If you want to change the password you must agree to the change." He said. We looked at him, silently wondering if there was anything else that he needed. "Oh and before I forget, you are meeting with the staff tomorrow though Friday to help with the last of the scheduling." Dumbledore had that stupid twinkle in his eye, like he knew something that we didn't know, and he was more than willing to watch whatever it was play out, and he walked away.

"Well alright then." Draco said. We made our way up to our rooms. "Lemon Drop." We said together. We walked into our room, I turned to him.

"Why don't we get ready for bed and then we'll come out here and talk about what we should change our password to." I said. He nodded his head and we walked to our rooms. I opened the door and stepped through the threshold and immediately noticed the room was in dark reds and black. I smiled slightly and hung my coat in the closet. I noticed that the rest of my clothes were in the closet along with my trunk. I took my shoes off and put them with the rest of the boots. I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was decorated in the same color pattern as the bedroom. The floor was a black and red tile, while the walls were splashed with red, black, and dark purple. The white tub, toilet, shower, and sink made a huge contrast to the rest of the room. I quickly stripped throwing my clothes into the hamper.

I walked out of the shower ten minutes later and wrapped a red towel around my body. I went to my dresser and threw on a gray lace bra and matching boy shorts. **(AN pick on profile).** I walked into the common room and noticed that Draco was sitting on the couch with a book. I walked quietly behind him. I put my head so it was down by his ear. "Boo."

"Ahhhhhh." He screamed. I laughed holding my side because I was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"You… scr… scream… like a… girl!!!" I said walking around the couch and plopping down. I stopped laughing to catch my breath. "Okay," I said once I could breathe again, "we need to choose a password for our room."

"How about pureblood?" he asked.

"Conceited much? And knowing you other people would probably be able to get in. What about unity?" He contemplated it for a second.

"Sure, it's fine by me. Plus it make…" there was a knock at our door. "Who could that be?" I just shrugged and walked to get the door. "Hermione?" Draco looked at me like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. I opened the door, and saw Snape looking down at me. I saw something flash through his eyes, before it was a blank mask again.

"Ms. Granger, do you always answer the door dressed in almost nothing?" He sneered. I looked down and noticed I was just in my underwear and bra. I blushed and held out my hand, silently accio-ing my black robe, which was lined in pink. I quickly threw it on, and tied the sash tightly around my waist.

"I'm sorry sir, if I knew it was you I would have looked more presentable instead of no make-up and nearly nude." I said. I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, not even bothering to school his features.

"Ms. Granger, how long have you been able to do wandless magic, and silent wandless magic?" he asked his voice colored in amazement. I opened my mouth to speak, but Draco answered first. I moved aside and let him in.

"Well, godfather, she's always been able to do wandless magic, and she's been able to do it silently since second year."

"Actually I mastered it second year, but that's not important. What brings you to our rooms this early in the morning?"

"In a minute. You have always been able to do wandless magic, and you've been doing it silently since second year. That's why you never moved your lips when you were throwing curses at the Final Battle. You were doing them in your head. Amazing. The Dark Lord couldn't even do that and he had been working on it since he was in school."

"Okay, enough of this. Now what did you need to see us about?"

"Oh. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you tomorrow morning, in his office before breakfast." He said, and with that he flew out of here in a flurry of black robes. Draco and I looked at each other. I ran over to him and hit him in the arm.

"Why didn't you bother telling me that I was nearly naked? I could tell that you wanted to, but at the time I thought you wanted something insignificant, not my state of dress, or in this case undress." He was laughing by now. I slapped him again. "This isn't funny. Snape saw me nude."

"Not nude but as good as." Draco said, continuing to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shrieked.

"One word; payback." He said going into his room. I huffed and follow his lead, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning I woke up at 6:45 am. I was used to this seeing as how I had to be up before father to make him his breakfast. The meeting Draco and I had with the Headmaster was going to start at 7:30 and then we would make our way to breakfast. I quickly got up and went straight to my closet. I went through the racks looking for my light green corset with dragons on it. It had white and black lace on the top and the bottom. It pushed my boobs up a little and the lace on top kind of covered it a bit. The lace on the bottom kind of went past my waist. I quickly found it, and threw my bra off putting on the corset. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and put them on. I went to the vanity. Sitting down I immediately applied green eye shadow, then on the upper lash line I applied black eye liner. I quickly did a brush through of mascara on the top and bottom lashes. I ran a brush through my hair and quickly charmed my red tips a semi-dark green. I put on my snake necklace, which had been a present from Cissy. I grabbed my liquid liner and drew a clover in the corner of my eye. I grabbed my white knee high boots and tucked my jeans into them. I went to my closet and looked through the shelf above my clothes looking for my hat with the eagle on it. Finding it I put it on at an angle, and walk out of my closet glancing at the time, twenty minutes until we have to meet Dumbledore. I grabbed some clear gloss swiping some on I ran out of the room to get Draco up.

"Draco, come on we have a meeting with Dumbledore in twenty minutes and we need to head down soon. The only way to get to his office is on the first floor." I said banging on his door.

"Okay give me a few minutes to throw some clothes on." He hollered back. I stood by the common room door and waited for him to show up. I stood there for about five minutes before he decided to grace me with his presence. He stopped and stared at me.

"Creepy much? Take a picture it'll last longer. Now come on we have to go see Dumbledore." I said. I grabbed Draco's hand and let him out the portrait hole. I didn't even bother with a jacket, it was always warm in school. My heels clicked on the ground as we headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Gees, Granger. How can you walk in those death traps? I swear I would have fallen by now."

"That's because you're not a girl. If you were you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Why do you always wear your hats to the right?" He asked.

"Because I look stupid if I wear a hat correctly." I said. We continued talking as we walked. There were some students that were wandering around the castle, and I got more than enough lust and hate filled stares. It almost makes me wish I suffered and brought a jacket. We finally made it the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing whizbies." I said. The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a stair case. Draco and I stepped on and waited for the stairs to take us to Dumbledore's office. We finally came to the double doors and before I could knock I heard him say;

"Enter." Draco and I walked in. "Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you here. Ms. Granger I must say I love the new look. Well the original look. I see you are sporting Slytherin colors today. Any particular reason?" He asked the damned twinkle ever present in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulder.

"No reason in particular. Just felt like batting for a different team today, that's all." I said. I heard more than just the Headmaster's chuckle and finally looked around the room. The office was still the same as it was when I was in here last. I noticed that McGonagall and Flitwick were here along with most of the other professors. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Bummer. _Why do you care?_ Good question. "We aren't here late, are we?"

"Not at all my dear. We are waiting for Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape."

"What is this meeting about Professor?" Draco asked.

"I'll let you know when the rest of us get here." He said. No sooner did the words leave his mouth that Snape and Madam Pomfrey come in the room.

"My apologies Albus, but I had a student to take care of and I needed Severus to brew the potion." Madam Pomfrey said.

"It's no problem, my dear Poppy." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, who is this beauty? I don't recognize her." Poppy said.

"Hello Poppy. I missed you. How's your husband? He's alright again, no longer in St. Mungos?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"I never told anyone that but the Headmaster and Ms. Granger…" I raised an eyebrow as she thought on that. "Ms. Granger?"

"As you live and breathe." I laughed hugging her.

"You my dear look fantastic. You'll be fighting the boys off for sure. I'm guessing the glamour charm you had in place was taken off?" She asked.

"Yes, father thought now with the Dark Lord gone it would be okay if I looked like how I was supposed to. He didn't want his only child to be recruited by the Dark Lord. Thank Merlin for that." I laughed. Snape snorted in disgust and Dumbledore stiffened, the twinkle absent from his eyes. I looked at him curiously, but the twinkle was back so fast I wondered if it was just my imagination.

"I wonder if we should change the school dress code again. We wouldn't want any harm to come to you my dear. Take off the hat and let me get a look at your face. You were wearing a hat yesterday so no one knows what your face looks like." I went to hold my hat in place but it was gone before I could grab it. I held my hand out silently calling for my hat. It zoomed into my hands, moments later. I looked around for the culprit and noticed Snape had a smug smile on his face, while everyone else looked shell shocked. I glared at him and his smirk became more pronounced. I fixed my hair and took a seat by McGonagall and crossed my legs.

"You my dear, look kind of like Malfoy. Are you two related?" Poppy asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he's my cousin. His father is my mother's twin." I said.

"You mean Jean isn't dead? How is that possible?" Flitwick asked.

"How is it that everyone all of a sudden knows my parents?" I sighed in frustration. "I mean, you all believed me Muggle born for so long and now as soon as my parents' names come up you all know them."

"I went to school with your mother, uncle, aunt, and father. I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin. You have the sneakiness and the dangerousness of one." Snape said.

"Why would I have been in Slytherin? No one good comes out of that house."

"I came out of that house." He said.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Enough." Dumbledore said. "I called you here because I want the Head Boy and Girl to help the teacher's. You both will help McGonagall on Monday, Flitwick on Tuesday, Trelawney on Wednesday," I groaned in disgust, "Hagrid on Thursday, and Snape on Friday, and you have the weekends free." He said.

"Um, Professor, no intention to sound rude, but is there any way I could get out of helping Trelawney? I mean I could help another professor instead." I said hopefully. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Of course, instead of Trelawney you shall help Severus. I know he needs the help with the brewing for the Hospital Wing and getting ready for his classes." He said.

"Done, I'll do it." I replied quickly. I thought I saw Snape smile out of the corner of my eye. I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Alright teachers you may head down to breakfast, I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger for a minute." Draco and I moved to sit in front of the Headmaster's desk. As the teacher's filed out we waited for him to speak. "I know that Severus… I mean Professor Snape told you that you are to help the teacher's with their scheduling, but that as of yesterday is not true. The teacher's managed to get their work done and so now for the next five days you can sit back with friends and enjoy yourselves." He handed us bracelets. "These are to let you know when you need to start heading up to my office. If there is ever an emergency the bracelet will glow. Now Draco if you want I can transfigure yours into something more masculine." Draco shook his head. "Alright, well are there any questions that you wish to ask me?"

"Yes, Professor, I was wondering if we could get a study. One for the both of us to share. A room with two desk and maybe a bookshelf with books or something. So we can do our homework in there so when we don't want to be bothered at the library by friends." I said.

"You bring up a very good point. Yes, you will have a study in your room before vacation is over. Now breakfast has started and it is time to go. Also, you cannot use the staff entrance to get to the Head Table yet because school has not begun. Once school has begun however you will be able to use it. For the time being, it only recognizes teachers. Also Ms. Granger, your father is coming to school on Friday and will leave Saturday morning."

"Thank you for the warning, Headmaster."I put my hat back on and I grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the Headmaster's office. As we waited for the stairs to bring us down, I fiddled with my bracelet. I felt someone put their hands over mine.

"Hermione, don't worry. It's not like your father is going to hurt you. He probably just wants you to take him on a tour of the castle." Draco said.

"Yah, I know. I just hope I'm a good tour guide. Maybe we should stop by the library so we can get a copy of Hogwarts; A History." I said hoping the fear wasn't obvious. We walked through the isle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, up to the Head Table. Everyone had gone quiet when we entered. You could hear the click of my heels as I walk. Draco and I parted ways by the owl podium and I took my place next to Snape. As we sat down the hall was filled with noise again.

"Ms. Granger, I hope you don't make a habit of coming late to breakfast every morning." He sneered. "I do hate to have my breakfast interrupted. I turned my head to glare at him.

"You act as though I was intentionally late for breakfast. The meeting with the Headmaster that **you** -were _late_ to, was taken into over-time because he needed to talk to us. Had you been on time, this whole situation could have been avoided.

"I had a previous engagement." He snarled.

"As did I!" I yelled. I got up and stormed from the Great Hall."

"Ms. Granger where do you think you're going?" Snape called.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but seeing as you're still my teacher, I am going to the library to get away from you." I said as I left the great hall. A hush went over the crowd again. I heard a door slam and immediately knew that Snape had left too. I was so mad. "I just don't understand why he would be such an asshole. I mean it's not like I was late on purpose and I most definitely did not see him yelling at Draco for being late. Oh but I forgot Draco can do no wrong in his godfather's eyes. Stupid prat." I muttered to myself on the way to the library. Madam Pince was nowhere to be found when I entered to I just went and took a seat at one of the tables near the windows that overlooked the lake. I sat there for awhile before I felt someone sit next to me.

"Any particular reason you pick fights with people older than you?" Harry said. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"If only you knew the truth of everything, Harry. If I had one person who could stand by me and say, 'I know what you're going through this Hermione and you are not alone. I'll help you get through this, not matter what.' God, it would be so refreshing and I wouldn't have to keep my friends in the dark all the time. I hate how he controls everything. I hate that I had to hide who I was because he was to scared of what people would say so he forced my family into hiding, into what I am. I may be in Gryffindor, but I might as well be in Hufflepuff for the amount of courage I have when it comes to him. Voldemort was nothing compared to this man. The worst Voldemort could do was killed me. Then I would have believed he was merciful." I was talking mostly to myself at this point, but I was slightly aware that Harry could hear me. I felt his presence before I heard him.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with Ms. Granger about her punishment later this evening." Snape said. I felt Harry nod.

"We will talk about this later Mione. 'Kay? I promise that we'll fix this." He squeezed my shoulder before he left.

"Ms. Ganger what I want to talk about has no business being heard by your piers so I would appreciate it if you could follow me to my office." I looked up at him blankly through the shelter of my hat. I nodded and when he turned and walked away, I was up and out of my seat following him.

We entered his office moments later. "Ms. Granger I want you to be completely honest with me. What is your father doing to you?" I looked at him shocked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." I said shakily. I took a moment to compose myself. "The only thing my father is doing is loving me. I have no idea what you are suggesting, but I suggest that you don't." I added hotly.

"Ms. Granger I am trying to help you and if you don't let me than you will continue to be abused, and I do not want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have." He said his voice rising with every word.

"Why do you even care? I'm only a student. I have never seen you give a rat's arse about anyone but yourself. So don't bother trying to help me. I have nothing that needs your help. I am perfectly fine. Father has done nothing wrong. He is the best father a girl could ask for." I screamed.

"So you think that the fact that he rapes you and beats you within an inch of your life is the best father someone could ask for than you have a pretty screwed up sense of worth." He yelled back.

"You don't know my father. He has never laid a hand on me to hurt me or inappropriately. So don't talk about things that you don't know." I shrieked. He looked livid.

"Then why did you beg your father not to hurt you when I grabbed your hand on the train?" He said eerily calm. I opened my mouth to say something, but ended up closing it instead. I tried talking a few times before I finally said;

"I don't know what you're talking about. You really should get checked. You seem to be saying a lot of things that aren't true." I said, turning to walk out of the room. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Why are you so afraid of the truth? Is what he doing really that bad?"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about. Father has done nothing wrong. He is a wonderful man. Why would you say all those bad things about him? What has he ever done to you?" I asked.

"I went to school with the man Ms. Granger. I know his personality. It's one that I can't forget no matter how many times I try. I remember Lily Potter coming to me crying in fifth year because John raped her." He whispered.

"I don't believe you. You're lying. My father would never hurt another person." I sneered. "You need help Professor. You have no right to make up stories about my family when you don't know the first thing about it." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Why do you keep lying? I can tell that you are. It's in your eyes, the amount of how much you don't want to say what you're saying, but you're afraid. Ms. Granger we can help you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. Let us help you." He said desperately. I have never seen this side of Snape before. Usually he's the snarky potions professor that everybody hates.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I would appreciate if you refrained from talking about my father in such a horrible manner. You don't know what he's capable of. While he would never hurt me, if you were to lie about him to other people, I have to say that you deserve what's coming to you." I shook his hands off and ran out the door.

**Snape's Point of View (sorry but I feel that this must be said)**

I watched Ms. Granger leave my room. I knew she was lying, but what I didn't know is why she would continue to blatantly lie to my face. I could tell she was scared. Hell she was so terrified I could practically smell it. I ran a hand through my hair. I floo'd to the Headmaster's office. "Albus, it's worse than I thought. She keeps denying it." I said. I looked around his office and noticed he had company. I looked to see Kingsley and Tonks. "Oh, my apologies Albus. I didn't realize you were entertaining."

"Nonsense my boy. They can come back later. I'm sorry Minister, Tonks, but this is an emergency that requires my full attention. You can always visit Harry if you'd like, and Nymphadora you are more than welcome to visit Remus." They smiled and left the room. "Now Severus what are you talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about old man. She acts like she's submissive. When she stands next to a man of authority she has her head down and hands folded behind her back. I've seen it before with the Dark Lord. She defends that awful man she calls her father. She claims that he has never laid a hand on her." I said. I ran my hands through my hair pulling slightly.

"Maybe Severus, she's telling the truth." He said.

"But she's not. She was scared on the train when I grabbed her hand. She fell to her knees and said, 'I'm sorry, father. I promise it will never happen again. I'll do what you say, I swear'. She looked like she was about to cry, and then she remembered where she was and brushed it off like it was nothing. It's not normal Albus. I think this has been going on for awhile. No one should be able to hide it that well, especially if it has started recently. I think this has been going on for much longer than we thought. I didn't think that he would do something like this to her, while she was younger. He didn't start hurting anyone until he was in fifth year and he never did anyone younger than that." I never felt this protective of a student before, but then again I've never had a student that was being raped right under my nose and haven't done anything. "Albus what are we going to do?" I said feeling desperate.

"Severus, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do until she at least acknowledges that we can help her. I think she's too afraid of what her father would do to her and her mother that she refuses to say anything. Anyway, I'm letting you know now that you need to behave when he comes to visit this weekend. He said Ms. Granger left something at home and he is coming to bring it to her."

"You're letting that monster into the building? What happens if he gets to another student? I will not allow that to happen, Albus." I yelled.

"Calm down, Severus. I already have spells set up around the school so that is anyone tries to force a student into doing something then an alarm will go off that only you and I will be able to hear." I'd never show it, but I was satisfied that this is what he chose to do. I nodded, to him showing I understood.

"Alright Albus, thank you for putting the spell up, and I understand where you're coming from, but I don't get why we can't help her. I've never felt hopeless before. I mean, I was a double-agent for so many years I cannot believe that I can't do anything about this. This is nothing compared to what I had to do and at the moment, there is nothing I can do."

"I understand where you're coming from Severus, really I do, but sometimes we have to let things play out." I nodded getting up and floo'd to my room.

**Hermione's point of view**

After I had run from Snape, I ran into Kingsley and Tonks. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Kingsley said. Tonks just stood there looking like she knew but wasn't sure. I smacked my forehead.

"That's right. I look different. I'm sorry, Kingsley, Tonks, I'm Hermione Granger, girl that brought Sirius back from the veil." I said holding out my hand. They took turns shaking it. "So what brings you here? Are you looking for the remaining Death Eaters? I had a theory about where they might be. You see Voldemort had an ancestral home from his father's side of the family. I believe that any Death Eaters that are still on the loose are going to be there. Not only would it make the most sense but no one would really think about them going there because it is one of the most obvious choices." I babbled.

"Well Hermione, I think that you just helped us solve the case of the last few Death Eaters. So what's with the new look." I explained the look for the thousandth time, it felt like.

"Anyway, Malfoy Senior is my uncle. Shocker, huh?" I asked.

"Definitely a shocker." Tonks replied a little dazed.

"So you never did say what you were doing here. I mean I did assume, but I think I just made an arse of myself. I mean you know what they say about…" Kingsley cut me off.

"You're Hermione alright. You babble when you're nervous. And we're here because Dumbledore was supposed to help us catch the remaining Death Eaters, like you thought so we already have a really good idea of where they are. Which reminds me, if you'll excuse me I have to write an owl to the Ministry and have them send a team that way? Thank you Hermione."

"No problem." He turned and left leaving me and Tonks in the hall way. So do you want me to take you to see Remus? I know you miss him and I also know it's been a long time since you've been here." I said.

"Sure just lead the way." She said. On the way there we talked about little stuff like work and home life. I told her the same lies I told everyone else, life at home was great and I couldn't be happier. I was about to knock on Remus's door, but he opened it before I got the chance. His face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when he saw Tonks.

"You know it's still freaky how you do that. Anyway, special delivery for a Remus Lupin." I said conjuring up a clipboard with a signing sheet. "Please sign your name by the star." They both looked at me like I was joking. When they saw the clipboard they laughed. Remus grabbed a pen out of his pocket and signed the board. 'Nice try', it said. I shrugged, "It was worth a shot." I muttered. I vanished the clipboard and made my way to the Room Of Requirements. I walked past the wall three times thinking of a dance studio. When the door appeared I entered, and changed into the clothes the room had set out, which was just some yoga pants with a red tank top and some black lace up ballet slippers. I started by stretching. I heard music start up and I smiled, Three Days Grace always clams me down.

I was in the ROR for hours just dancing. I heard a clock chime and noticed it was dinner time. I changed and looked in the mirrors that were on the walls. I noticed that I was flushed and sweat was dripping from me. I sniffed myself and noticed that I still smelt fresh. I slipped my shoes on and ran to dinner. The Great Hall doors opened behind me, and again like always, I felt the eyes of everyone on me. I walked to past Harry and Ron when Ginny grabbed my hand.

"Mione where were you? We were worried." She said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm going to eat and then I'm going to bed. I am pooped." I said. I gently shook her hand off and continued on to the Head Table. I took my seat next to Snape and started piling food on my plate. I don't care whether people were still watching, I just wanted to eat and go to bed un-disturbed. I should've known that would never happen as long as I sit next to Snape.

"Why are you late for dinner?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but if it gets you to let me eat in peace then I'll tell you, I was in the Room of Requirements dancing." I replied.

"You dance?" I looked at him in indignation.

"Of course I dance. It relaxes me. Now please leave me alone." I snapped. I stuffed my face quickly, and got up before Snape could harass me. "Good night professor." I said. I ran out of the Great Hall and into my room falling asleep, still in my clothes.


	7. Chapter Six part one

**Okay readers, I had someone thankfully point out a few mistakes. Like one of them being the tattoo incident. For that I didn't realize it wouldn't be as obvious to you as it was to me because I was the one doing the thinking. The reason why Remus and Ron questioned the tattoo was to make sure it really was Hermione. I hope that helps and I'm really sorry I didn't explain that. Also for future reference, Hermione has a tramp stamp of a phoenix with its wings open so it covers her lower back. The whole tattoo is like six inches tall and the span is from hip to hip. She got it when she and her mom went shopping. Hermione curses because it is a way for people who go through stuff like that to cope with what's going on. Remember, Hermione may not be real but her situation is. Hermione is based off a friend of mine and while my friend never got the glamour charms and magic stuff, she still went through it. Thank you all for your honest reviews and I appreciate that you're taking the time to read my story. I like it when I get honest feedback even if it's to tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

Chapter Six

I woke up the next morning and groaned. My back hurt from lying in a strange position all night. I sat up and noticed that I wasn't wearing anything except my undergarments. I walked out and knocked on Draco's door. He walked out in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"What do you want? It is six in the morning. What could you possibly need?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Did you undress me last night?" I asked. He looked at me and then covered his eyes.

"Good Merlin, Granger, have some decency and get dressed." He gasped.

"So you weren't the one who changed me?" I repeated.

"No, I would have but Potter beat me to it. He said that he wanted to see you even though you had already gone to bed." I nodded.

"Thanks, and sorry for interrupting your sleep." He nodded his head and went to his room. I walked back to mine and got in the shower after throwing my under garments in the hamper. The warm water felt wonderful on my sore muscles. I washed my hair and body before shaving. I walked out of the shower and over to the mirror, pulling out my makeup remover and some cotton balls. I quickly removed the rest of my makeup that hadn't come off in the shower before I hung my towel up and walked naked back into my room. I looked to the clock and noticed that I had spent an hour in the shower. An hour left until breakfast started.

I walked over to my dresser and got out a black and pink lace bra with some black sheer lace boy shorts. I heard a knock at my door. I went to the door and opened it to find that it was Draco. "Gees what is it with you and see through underwear?" He asked.

"Well, usually people don't see your undergarments, so excuse me for not planning ahead. Was there something you needed? I'd like to continue getting ready for the rest of the day." He shook his head.

"Oh yah, Pothead's in the common room and he wants to know if he can see you."

"Tell him he can come in." I said, ignoring his insult. He'd been saying it for so long it barely registered. I turned and started to get my clothes out. I heard Harry enter the room.

"Mione, where are you?" He called. I stopped riffling through my stuff long enough to holler back;

"I'm in the closet."

"Then why don't you come out. No need hiding who you really are." I walked out long enough to glare at him.

"Really Harry, that's really immature." I turned around and Harry gasped. "What?" I called to him from inside my closet. I quickly grabbed my backless vest and a pair of leather skinny pants. I put my pants on before I put my vest on. I walked out to Harry, "Hey Harry can you tie this for me?" Harry just stood there staring at my back. I realized that he was looking at my tattoo. "Harry can you please tie this for me?" He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and tied it for me. "Thank you, Harry."

"When did you get the phoenix tattoo?" He asked.

"Oh, I got that when I was shopping with my mom." I said. I walked over to my jewelry box taking out my 'bite me' ring, my skull ring, and my ring that had an onyx diamond shaped ring. The bite me ring went on my middle finger of my left hand, while the skull went on my pointer of my right, and the diamond shaped ring went on my right ring finger. "So what are you doing here this early?" I asked, taking out my 'shaken not stirred' bracelet, which I put on my right wrist, and my black stud bracelet, which I put on my left wrist. I pulled my cross necklace off the hook.

"I'm here because I was going to walk you down to breakfast today, and by the way it's 7:30. Breakfast starts in 30 minutes." I handed him my necklace and held up my hair. He got the message, and fastened it. The necklace was nestled between the swell of my breasts.

"Okay well let me put my makeup on and grab my shoes and then we can go." I replied. I walked into the bathroom, and applied my black eyeliner on both the top and bottom, with sparkling black eye shadow. I grabbed my red lip stain and applied it, so that I wouldn't leave a trail of lipstick on anything. I applied a thin layer of sparkle blush. I threw my hair into a side ponytail, showing my tattoo, and put on my black motorcycle cabbie hat. "Okay just let put my shoes on." I said. I walked into my closet and put on my black patent croco platform pumps, and walked right back out. "Alright, let's go." I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door. I left him by the portrait and went to bang on Draco's door. "Malfoy come on breakfast is going to be served soon.

"Oi, Granger, I am well aware when breakfast is." He said opening the door to glare. He looked me over and his jaw went slack. I looked at him questioningly before I shrugged it off and turned back to Harry. "When did you get the phoenix and the one on your neck?"

"I got it when my mom and I went shopping." I said. Draco walked up to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. Harry did the same thing on my left side. We walked down the stairs in silence, with only the click of my heels and the chatter of a few first years as our noise. I spoke up when we hit the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, if no one is going to talk then I'll say something. Okay it's a girls night out joke;

Two women friends had gone out for a Girls Night Out, and had been decidedly over-enthusiastic on the cocktails. Incredibly drunk and walking home they suddenly realized they both needed to pee. They were very near a graveyard and one of them suggested they do their business behind a headstone or something. The first woman had nothing to wipe with so she took off her panties, used them and threw them away. Her friend however was wearing an expensive underwear set and didn't want to ruin hers, but was lucky enough to salvage a large ribbon from a wreath that was on a grave and proceeded to wipe herself with it. After finishing, they made their way home.

"The next day the first woman's husband phones the other husband and said, "These damn girls nights out have got to stop. My wife came home last night without her panties." "That's nothing," said the other. "Mine came back with a sympathy card stuck between the cheeks of her butt that said, 'From all of us at the Fire Station, We'll never forget you!'" We walked into the Great Hall laughing our arses off. Draco and I left Harry at the Gryffindor table and made out way to the Head Table. We were still laughing when we got there.

"What's so funny?" Dumbledore asked. Draco and I looked at each other before we nodded agreeing that I could tell the Headmaster. We repeated the joke and he busted out laughing as well as a couple teachers. That set us off again and pretty soon, everyone at the Head Table was laughing except for Snape. I kissed Draco's cheek and sat down when I could breathe. As was normal recently, the Hall was silent.

"You're father is coming tomorrow, and you're cracking jokes?" Snape hissed when students went back to whatever they were doing. "And Merlin help us, what are you wearing? And since when do you have tattoos?"

"I can tell jokes if I want. I'm happy my father is coming." I lied, repressing the urge to shiver. "Since when do you care about how I look? You never cared before, and if you must know I got the baby cheetah when I completed animagus training third year, and the phoenix and the power of three symbol I got shopping with my mom." I said turning to my food. Thankfully Snape was quiet. "Oh and before I forget to say this," I said turning back to him, "I don't like you talking about my father in that disgusting manner." I finished eating a few minutes later. I looked over to Draco and noticed that he too, had finished and was stuck in conversation with Hagrid. He looked over with a painful expression. I laughed at him and got up to save him. "Hey Hagrid, you don't mind if I steal my cousin for a bit, do you? Also, is it okay if Harry, Ron, and I come over later today? We've missed you." I said giving him my innocent face that helped me get away with a lot of stuff over the last seven years.

"Sure Mione. Always were me favorite. I'll see ye later. I'll 'ave some tea waitin' for ye." He said. I grabbed Draco's hand and whispered;

"Hurry before he remembers something." When we were walking down the aisle between the tables did I finally speak again. "I love that giant to death, but in the morning he can be a little much."

"You think? God, that was one of the worst breakfast conversations to have. All he could talk about was some dragon named Norbert and those ghastly blast-ended skroots. It was…" He shuddered. I laughed at him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" I said, as we walked out of the hall and down to the lake.

"No, I don't think I am. He decided to talk about mating rituals. How are you supposed to eat when he tells you that when a blast-ended skroots wants kids, she pleasures the one she wants to reproduce with before she gets what she wants, and then once she's pregnant she kills the damn thing." He and I shuddered.

"Oh come on, Draco. Really, he's not that bad." I held up my hand to keep Draco from interrupting. "Although he could have saved that particular conversation for lunch, because at least by then you would have been able to eat." Draco held out his arm and I tucked my arm through his. I grew quiet as we walked around the lake. I thought for a few seconds before I said anything. Would I be able to trust Draco with my secret? No, I don't think I'll be able to. So instead I asked a question that I had been wondering about for awhile. "Draco, did your father ever hit you?" He stopped walking and I had no choice but to follow. He looked down to me.

"Where is this coming from Hermione? Is your father hitting you?" He said, getting angry. I was wondering how he forgot, but then I remembered that mother had obliviated the Malfoys.

"No, father would never hit me. I'm just wondering. A fr-friend of mine is getting hit and I have no idea what to do with the situation because I've never been in that kind of setting before." I said. I was praying that he couldn't tell how my voice shook. He looked at me strangely before he answered.

"No, my father never hit me unless it was in front of the Dark Lord so I wouldn't know what to tell your friend. How long has she been abused, as you put it?" I looked out on the lake.

"Almost her whole life. He beat her since she was two, but when she turned ten he started raping her. I feel so helpless because I can't stop it. What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything because he would kill me if he found out that I'm talking to anybody about it." I muttered the last part to myself, not really thinking about who I was with, retreating into my head.

"He's coming soon so I can't really hide for long. If he even picks the thoughts from my head, I'll be in trouble. I don't really feel like getting in too much trouble. I just want a peaceful weekend and if I'm good then I might be able to get away without getting hurt… well much at least. Listen to me, I'm talking to myself." I felt something shaking me. I snapped out of my head and held a hand up to block the sun, even though the person in front of me was doing a pretty good job. When my eyes had become adjusted to the light, I brought my hand down and took at my surroundings.

"Hermione, is your father hurting you?" He said. I froze, and I know he felt it. He shook me a little and I forced myself to relax.

"Draco I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I told you specifically that I had a friend who was getting abused. At no time did I insinuate that it was me that was getting abused. How could you even think that?" I said, my voice rising slightly. He looked taken aback that I was raising my voice to him.

"Hermione, you were talking to yourself, and you said he'd kill you if he knew you were talking about it." He said, trying to reason with me. I got angry, not at him but at myself. I had been so careful for the past fifteen years, and now all the walls that I had built were falling around me and I think it's all because of one Professor Severus Snape. I had to get out of this situation before something else comes up that's not supposed to. "Hermione, what do you keep going on about. What's Snape's fault? What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't." I said. I turned to run, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

**Flashback**

"_**You good for nothing bitch. I tell you to make me dinner and instead you give me this burnt shit that a fucking rat wouldn't eat." Father sneered. He got up and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, the only thought going through my head was 'GET OUT!!!'. I quickly stood to run, but he grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him. His erection hit me in the back."You know I like it when there's a bit of fight in my girls, but you my dear have way too much. We're going to have to fix that." He brought me to the stairs of the basement, and threw me down the stairs. He came into view and I saw that he had a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Wh-what is thi-this place?" I stuttered. I tried to get up, but my wrist hurt. Come to think of it, everything hurt.**_

"_**This my dear, is our new play room." I looked around and noticed that there were chains covering one of the walls. The wall across from the door had knives, and other torture instruments. I looked back to father and gasped. He was naked and standing right in front of me. "You, bitch are going to suck me until I come, and then I'm going to fuck you." He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was on my knees. He let go of my hair to stroke his cock, but because he let go I lost my balance and fell into him, my face hit his penis. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "If I had known you would be so eager, believe me, I wouldn't have made you wait ten years." He held his dick in front of my mouth. I closed my lips tightly and shook my head. He slapped me, bringing my face back. "I told you what I want and you will do it, before I bring your mom down here and how you how we use this room, and I won't be nice to her either."**_

"_**You leave mom a…" I gagged. While I was talking he stuck his dick in my mouth hitting the back of my throat. I tried to get it out but the more I fought the worse it got. Pretty soon he was shoving it in my mouth at an erratic rate. All of a sudden I felt something hot, spurt out of his penis. I gagged, trying to get the stuff out of my mouth. When he was done he pulled himself out. He stroked me hair before picking me up and laying me on the bed. He walked away for a few seconds and I thought that maybe I had gotten lucky somehow and he was leaving me alone, but he came back and he had handcuffs. He attached them to my hands before he attached them to the bed. I tried moving my hands, so I could get up but they wouldn't budge. I felt my shoulder pop out of the socket from the amount of force I was putting behind my struggle.**_

"_**Daddy, why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed.**_

"_**I'm doing you a favor dear. The fact that I get a tighter pussy to play with is just a bonus." He said. He came over and ripped the clothes from my body. He stood back and stared for a few minutes before getting on the bed and hovering above me. He lined his cock up with my womanhood, and plowed through my maidenhead. It hurt so bad. I could smell the blood, and I was dry so that made everything hurt ten times more. I screamed bloody murder which only seemed to excite him more, so I stopped screaming and moving. I felt myself shut down. When I felt him shoot his load into me, I sighed in relief. He got up and redressed. After that I promised myself that I would never let anyone know, and I would shut these memories into the very back of my brain so I could function like a normal kid.**_

**End Flashback**

"Hermione, come on I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. I went to run, but I couldn't. I looked around and noticed that I was on the ground. I stood up, and turned around, only to run into something. I looked at what I ran into and saw black robes, which meant… Snape. I looked up and sure enough it was Professor Snape. I quickly turned around him and started running to that castle. I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was the fact that I had to get away, or I was going to be in trouble. I had to get away. I saw red light flash by my head, and I stopped, murder written on my face. I turned around to face Snape and Draco with their wands out pointed at me. I noticed that we were attracting a lot of attention. I quickly glanced at my watch, 12:03. Breakfast ended a few hours ago and breakfast started soon. I looked back at the two with their wands out. Looked at Draco, and made him fly back. I saw his wand fly into the air and held my hand out, silently summoning his wand. Draco looked up and I glared at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape's wand flick and I quickly held my hand out creating a barrier in which the spell hit, I absorbed the power behind the spell, and flicked my hand in Snape's direction sending the spell back with twice the power. He fell to the ground groaning. I looked around and noticed that almost the whole school was gathered now.

I threw Draco's wand at him, and noticed that Snape stood up. I turned around and felt a spell hit me in the back. From the pain, I was guessing it was Crucio. I barely felt the pain from this one though. I turned around through the pain and looked around to see who hit me with it. I noticed Draco had his wand pointed at me. I felt my eyes flash, and heard everyone gasped. I guess my eyes flashed a vibrant silver like usual when I'm really mad. I got that trait from my father. His mother was quarter veela, so my dad was an eighth, and I'm only a sixth. Thankfully I only got the eye flashing out of the veela traits.

"Riducto." I whispered. Draco was blown back, and blasted into a tree. Snape turned on me, and muttered something. I dodged the curse, and threw my own back at him. "Sectumsempra." I said still whispering. It caught Snape in the stomach, and when I was sure they were both down and not getting back up, I walked away to leave someone else to take care of them. I was almost to the castle, my eyes still the vibrant silver, when I saw the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey come running out of it. Dumbledore gave me a once over, and motioned for me to follow him. We got to his office and he waved his hand motioning for me to sit down.

"Ms. Granger is there a reason you were attacking staff member?" He asked wearily, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

"They wouldn't let me go Headmaster. I needed to get away and they deliberately refused to let me go, so I had no choice in the matter, and it didn't help that one of them had cursed me first. My back was turned. I hadn't even done anything wrong! I just needed to get to my room and rest." I said. "Then one of them had the audacity to hold me under the Cruciatus Curse, which I was able to work through, but still." He looked at me after I said that.

"Did you just say that you were held under the Cruciatus Curse and you continued on as if it was nothing?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes, I usually do, unless it's a particular nasty hex. I've had a long time to build up a resistance." I said without thinking. "I mean the time I was at the Malfoy Manor and Uncle Lucius held me under, I had to kneel and pretend like it hurt. My resistance to it had grown from all those years of war. I only slightly feel it when I'm angry, seeing as most curses would just fly off of me. **(author's note- because she is powerful, when she's angry her magical energy engulfs her into a sort of force field protecting her from curses, hexes, jinxes, etc. Also she built up the resistance because she, Harry and Ron used to put each other under it so that when the war came it wouldn't stop them from fighting. It didn't work for Ron, it worked okay for Harry, but Hermione was the only one that only felt slight discomfort or sharp pains at times. No one, not even Dumbledore is aware of what they did. They did this while they were away looking for the Horcrux and if they had gotten captured by Malfoy Sr. before that then my sincerest apologies. I haven't read the last few books in a while.)**

"Well, Ms. Granger you are a force to be reckoned with. You may go. Seeing as you missed lunch, you may either go to the kitchens and get something to eat or you may wait till dinner. You are excused. I have to speak with Sever… Professor Snape and young Mr. Malfoy. Come to think of it, compared to me both Mr. Malfoys are young." Dumbledore chuckled. I shot him a strange look before I left him in peace. I think I'll visit the kitchens. Then go see Hagrid, I did promise to see him. While I'm in the kitchens I'll see if Dobby's there. I should get him a couple pairs of socks for him to mix and match.

****

**Author's note- Okay everybody, listen up. I know that AN are kind of stupid, but there is a point to it. This chapter is broken into two parts because it was originally going to be 15 pages, and I thought that might be a little too much for one chapter so I'm breaking it up.**


	8. Chapter Six part two

Chapter Six part two

**Severus' point of view**

"Hermione, you were talking to yourself, and you said he'd kill you if he knew you were talking about it." I heard Draco say. I fingered the little glass bottle and cork I brought, hoping to knock Ms. Granger out for only a few seconds so I could extract some memories, so at least I'd have conclusive proof that I could take to Azkaban. I was only a few yards away and could hear what they were saying perfectly. "Hermione, what do you keep going on about. What's Snape's fault? What's going on here?" My fault? What had I ever done wrong? Before I could ponder that too much, I heard her respond.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." She said, as I watched her make a break for it. Draco reached out and grabbed her around the waist and brought her back to him. She screamed before she seemed to faint. I quickly ran over with my wand out and the bottle in hand. I removed the cork and stuck my wand to her temple. I slowly pulled out a copy of whatever memory was in there. I quickly put it in the bottle and put the cork in it. She screamed for someone to stop, but she never said who it was that was to be doing the stopping. I knew it was her father, but the fact that she was so pigheaded about it really threw me off. Who would ever stand up for someone like that?

"Draco, we're going to have to do something about this. I have a really strong feeling that her father is doing this to her." He nodded his head.

"I know I do too. She kept talking about someone that was going to get her if she ever said anything. She even asked me if dad ever beat me."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I told her the truth. I told her that the only time my father ever beat me was because the Dark Lord either ordered it or was there, but she asked because a friend of hers was getting abused."

"Why did you say that? I have a feeling that if you had said yes then she would have been truthful with you." I said loudly. A few people turned to look at us, but I just sneered, and they were off like bats out of a dungeon. I heard a moan from below and saw that Hermione was stirring. Draco pulled out his wand, and I followed his example. I knew from whispers that Ms. Granger was a spitfire when she was angry.

"Come on Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, and it looked like she went to run, but because she was on the ground, it was quite impossible. She stood up and ran, only because she wasn't watching where she was going she ran into me. Before I knew what was happening she ran around me and ran towards the castle. Then Draco did the stupidest thing ever… he sent a curse toward Ms. Granger, and I quickly held my wand up just in case. She stopped running and turned around, her face the face of death. She looked at Draco and he was sent flying back. _Extraordinary._ She held out her hand as if taking something and I saw my godson's wand fly into her awaiting hand. She glared over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Draco looking at her. She threw his wand back at him, and then turned her back and started to walk away.

"Crucio." Draco said loudly. She turned around even though he still held her under the curse, and I noticed her eyes had gone from startling grey to shocking silver. _Veela, she's part veela._ She held her hand out and I watched her lips move as she said a spell. Draco was blasted back into a tree. I turned my wand on her. She put her hand down, moving her lips again. I felt something slice through my stomach and realized that she had just used one of my own spells against me. I fell to my knees with my hand covering the wound. I looked up and saw Poppy looking over Draco before she came over and started working on me. I looked up and saw that Albus was walking with her. Poppy levitated me and Draco through the crowd and into the Hospital Wing.

After Poppy healed me and forced blood-replenishing potion down my throat, she moved on with Draco. I looked over at them, waiting for the Headmaster to come get us like I knew he would. She put Draco's arm in a sling after giving him skeli-grow. Just as she was finishing putting our cases into her records the Headmaster came storming in. The ever present twinkle of his eye, was not there at the moment.

"Would one of you care to inform me who held Ms. Granger under the Cruciatus Curse?" He said, looking at us down his nose.

"It was me, Headmaster. I am sorry, but I panicked. I couldn't think of a way to get her to stop, and it was the first thing that came to mind. I had seen it used so many times before that I didn't stop to think." Draco said his voice soft. The twinkle came back in his eyes as his face softened while he watched Draco.

"Come to my office, both of you. We need to talk." He said. Draco and I stood up. I reached into my robes to make sure that the memory was still intact. I had no idea what I was going to see but I was sure it wasn't going to be pretty. We were in his rooms before I was aware. "Please, have a seat." We sat. "So I talked to Ms. Granger and she isn't to upset. She is almost fully immune to the affects of the Cruciatus Curse. Now care to tell me why you were fighting in the court yard with Ms. Granger."

"Well it started when Hermione and I left the Great Hall. She saved me from listening to any more of Hagrid's insane chatter. I mean who talks about mating rituals at lunch. Anyway, Hermione and I were walking around the Black Lake when she asked me if Father ever hit me. I told her the truth and said only when the Dark Lord was around. She started muttering to herself about someone finding out and how he was going to kill her that she was talking about it in the first place. I got confused and like any normal person I asked her what she was talking about. She just said she was sorry and she couldn't, and she started to run. I grabbed her and she screamed, and then just passed out." I took of where my Godson had stopped.

"Headmaster, I was already on my way outside when I saw them talking. Ms. Granger didn't look particularly happy and like Draco said, when he grabbed her, she screamed and passed out. I was close enough that I was able to get whatever she was remembering. It's a good thing I carry these around on me constantly." I said holding up the vile with Ms. Granger's memory in it. "She woke up and she wasn't very happy, and well the rest is history." I said. I placed the vile on the desk and Albus looked at it.

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" He asked. I shook my head. He got up and went over to the dresser type cupboard and opened it, his pensieve moving out on its own. I grabbed the vile and walked over to him, handing it to him. He took it and poured it into the pensieve, stirring the contents with his wand. "Mr. Malfoy I want you to wait here. You will see this in due time, but for now me and Severs need to check it out." He said. I looked at him and he nodded, both of us going head first into the memory.

_*memory*_

"_You good for nothing bitch. I tell you to make me dinner and instead you give me this burnt shit that a fucking rat wouldn't eat." Father sneered. He got up and punched a young girl in the face. She fell to the ground pain showing in her face. I realized that the little girl was Ms. Granger. I should have figured this out sooner, but after seeing her this way for awhile, I forgot what she had looked like before this year. She quickly stood to run, but he grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. His erection hit her in the back."You know I like it when there's a bit of fight in my girls, but you my dear have way too much. We're going to have to fix that." He brought her to the stairs of the basement, and threw her down the stairs. He came into view and I saw him smirk at her. I would do anything right now to wipe that smirk off her face._

"_Wh-what is thi-this place?" She stuttered. She tried to get up, but a look of pain that flashed on her face. Come to think of it, the way she tried to move that she was in pain._

"_This, my dear, is our new play room." She looked around and seemed to notice that there were chains covering one of the walls. The wall across from the door had knives, and other torture instruments. She looked back to the man she called father and gasped. She realized what was happening when her eyes fell on his naked form. "You, bitch are going to suck me until I come, and then I'm going to fuck you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up so she was on her knees. He let go of her hair to stroke his cock, but because he let go she lost her balance and fell into him, her head fell into his lap. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "If I had known you would be so eager, believe me, I wouldn't have made you wait ten years." He held his dick in front of her mouth. She closed her mouth tightly and shook her head. He slapped her, and pulled her hair bringing her to him. "I told you what I want and you will do it, before I bring your mom down here and how you how we use this room, and I won't be nice to her either."_

"_You leave mom a…" She started instead she gagged. While she was talking he stuck his dick in her mouth obviously hitting the back of her throat. She tried to get it out but the more she fought the worse it got. Pretty soon he was shoving it in her mouth at an erratic rate. I noticed that his face was one of ecstasy, and realized he came to his finish. She gagged, as though she was trying to get the stuff out of her mouth. When he was done he pulled himself out. He stroked me hair before picking me up and laying me on the bed. I saw him leave for a few minutes and noticed that Ms. Granger had relaxed a bit, but he came back and he had handcuffs. He attached them to her hands before he attached them to the bed. She tried moving her hands, so she could get up but they wouldn't budge. I heard her shoulder pop out of the socket from the amount of force she was putting behind her struggle._

"_Daddy, why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed. I want to murder that bastard in his sleep._

"_I'm doing you a favor dear. The fact that I get a tighter pussy to play with is just a bonus." He said. He came over and ripped the clothes from her body. He stood back and stared for a few minutes before getting on the bed and hovering above her. He lined his cock up with her womanhood, and plowed through her. I could tell by the look on the face that it hurt her like hell. I could smell the blood even from all the way over here. She screamed bloody murder which only seemed to excite the bastard more, she stopped screaming pretty quickly when she realized this. I saw her shut down. When he climaxed she sighed in relief. He got up and redressed._

_*end memory*_

We came out of the memory and I looked at Albus. He was stunned, and I couldn't blame him. To have your own father to do that to you is just horrible. The one person that you're supposed to look up to who's supposed to protect you is the one beating you up. I looked around the room and noticed that Draco was looking at us expectantly. Albus and I shared a look before we stood up, brushing ourselves off. He went to go sit behind his desk while I took the vacant chair that Draco wasn't sitting in. It was no wonder why she had always answered questions in the classroom. She was looking for a bit of kindness and, I for one, was a bastard to her. I don't think that I ever regretted anything more than I do right now.

"Well, this changes things. I don't know if we can let him in the castle after what we've seen." Albus said.

"So it's true then, he really does hit her?" Draco asked. I nodded solemnly. "Well then you have to let him come to school. If you don't then he will find a way to take her either out of school, or find a way to get into the school, and whatever he does will be ten times worse. I know how these things work. It's how Pansy's dad had worked before he got arrested. He will most likely take her out of school, and you will never see her again, just like Aunt Jean. Remember how during the war, she just vanished. Well that's what's going to happen to Hermione. I won't let that happen. No matter what, you have to let him back at the school, and you cannot let on that you know what he's doing because it will get worse for her." I looked over at Albus who looked solemn. We both knew that there was no way to fight this.

"This was going to happen whether we like it or not and until Hermione admits it, our hands are tied." I said. The Headmaster grimaced. "Albus, I know you don't like this, but we could be arrested for even taking the memory out without her consent. Our hands are tied, not matter what we want to do."

"I know Severus that you're right. I just hate feeling like this. I have never been in a situation where we couldn't do anything about it. Now I know how you feel, Severus and I'm sorry for ever doubting you." It's alright Albus, but for right now, like Draco said, there is nothing that we can do." He said. The twinkle in his eyes completely disappeared. He dropped his head into his hands and I took that as our cue to leave. I grabbed Draco and jerked him up. He got the picture and followed me out of the room. We were quickly stepped off the steps and walked into the hallway. I grabbed Draco to keep him from walking and turned him towards me.

"Draco, we must do everything in our power to keep her in our sight while he is here. We cannot let him out of out sight either. We have to make sure that he doesn't wander the halls alone. I'll talk to Peeves and get him to target Mr. Granger while he is here, and I'll make sure that the Bloody Baron knows about this. Not the issue, but to let Peeves do his worst to Mr. Granger." I said. I looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Alright godfather. I will try not to let her out of my sight, but trust me, if she doesn't want to be found then she won't be." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well we need to go. We missed lunch, and I think that we should go to the kitchens to get something to eat." I said. I let go of him and we walked to the kitchens together.

When we got there we tickled the pear and walked in. The house elves were in a state busy making dinner. Saw Ms. Granger before I heard her.

"Winky, what time is dinner?" I couldn't help but answer.

"It's in five hours, Ms. Granger. Surely the know-it-all of Hogwarts knows that." I said. She whipped around so fast, while pulling her wand out of her vest, that you could hear the smack of her beautiful hair hitting her face. _Wait beautiful?_ I thought. She looked at us before putting her wand down her cleavage. My eyes followed the trail the wand made momentarily before I snapped my eyes back to her face. She walked between me and Draco, hitting our shoulders rather hard with hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she started. "Not." She continued to walk through the portrait.

"Mione wai…" He started to speak, but she just waved her hand as though she were waving and Draco couldn't continue talking. I waited till she was gone before I lifted the spell. "Well, she seems mad at us."

"No, really? I just thought she was on her lady week." I said sarcastically. Draco looked at me and shrugged before we started to eat. **(get it?... lady week… *wink wink* *nudge nudge*)**

**Hermione's Point of View** (sorry about that but I thought Snape should be heard to!)

I walked down to the kitchens listening to the rhythmic tap off my heels on the stone. I could feel Hogwarts breathing, which only helped to calm me further. When I reached the portrait of a bowl of fruit, I reached up to the pear and tickled it. The painting giggled before it swung open. Walking into the kitchen it was a flurry of house elves working on preparing dinner.

"Dobby?" I called into the room. I looked around and waited. The house elves looked at me before Winky came up to me.

"How can Winky help Miss?" the little elf squeaked.

"Oh I just came down for a snack and to see if Dobby was here." As soon as the word food was out of my mouth Winky was a blur. She made me a tray of tea and some finger sandwiches, fruit, and some vegetables. Winky stood by the food and looked up at me. I poured some cream into my tea, and mixed it. I took a sip before Winky spoke again.

"Everything is to Missus liking?" she asked in her squeaky voice, and nodded.

"Yes, Winky everything is great. Do you know where Dobby is? I had a present I wanted to give him." Winky nodded.

"Oh yes Missus. Winky knows where Dobby is. He has his day offs, no matter what poor Winky tells him. But he never listens to Winky." She wailed. I patted her head.

"I understand Winky. Don't worry, Dobby will be back. He loves working for Professor Dumbledore. He is a very nice man." I said, hoping to cheer her up. She smiled.

"Winky very much likes the Professor. He a nice man who treats us elves nice." She replied, much happier than she was a minute ago. She went back to work after I confirmed that I would get her would I require anything. I ate quietly, and when I was done I called Winky to come get the rest of the dishes.

"Winky what time is dinner?" I asked.

"It's in five hours, Ms. Granger. Surely the know-it-all of the school would know that." said a snarky voice from behind me. I turned around quickly, hair hitting my face, and drawing my wand from in between my chest. I keep it there so no one dares to take it. I saw it was only Professor Snape and Draco, so I put my wand away, knowing they couldn't hurt me. I walked through the tiny gap that was between them, bumping their shoulders on the way out.

"Oh I'm sorry… not." I said as I continued walking out the portrait.

"Mione wai…" Draco said, but before he could finish I waved my hand silencing him. I walked out the door and made my way up to Gryffindor common room. The walk was calming, even though I was terrified of what was going to happen tomorrow with Father coming here. I thought about it and before I was really even fully aware of what was happening, I was saying the password to the Gryffindor Tower, and walking over to the fireplace. I sat in the chair, so that my back was against one arm, and my legs were thrown over the other arm. I sat there for a few minutes before I felt someone messaging my feet. I looked down and noticed that Harry and Ron had each taken a foot and were rubbing it. I moaned a little in satisfaction, my head falling over the armrest.

"Is everything okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes." I answered automatically. "I mean no. My dad's coming to Hogwarts for the first time in like twenty years, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Or what I'm going to wear." They listened as I vented and just continued to rub my feet. I complained for an hour before we had company.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Ginny said walking up to us. She saw what the boys were doing and just smiled.

"Nothing much, just listening to Hermione's problems." Harry said to her. The boys let go of my feet and went over to work on Ginny. She groaned in appreciation.

"So Mione, when do we get to meet the wizard version of your dad?" She asked. I mumbled under my breath.

"Never I hope."

"What'd you say?" Ron asked.

"I just said, it depends." I replied quickly hoping he didn't catch the tone of my voice.

"Well alright then." He said. He went back to rubbing Ginny's left foot, while Harry had her right. "So Mione, are you coming down to dinner with us?" She asked.

"Yah, but I think I might go back to the Room of Requirements and relax a bit. We still have two hours until dinner."

"Can I come with you? I need to talk to you anyway about _girl things_." She smirked and looked over at the boys. They shivered and Harry shook his head.

"You guys are probably going to talk about who you think is hot and we're okay with that because we're going to catch the team and start practicing early. Thank god we held tryouts at the end of last year because now we can practice sooner, so we can kick Slytherin's arse." Harry said. He and Ron got up and went to go get changed. Ginny and I put our shoes back on and walked out the portrait.

Walking to the ROR with Ginny was, for lack of a better word, awkward. I mean I love Ginny to death but something is going on. I walked in front of the wall the door appears on three times thinking about a complete dance studio, and a couch for Ginny. When the door appeared, I opened it and waited for Ginny to walk in. I saw that the clothes from last practice were there, the only difference is that the shirt and shoes were Slytherin green while the sweats were a shimmering grey. I quickly walked behind a wall that they use in Japan to change behind and quickly changed. A jewelry box appeared and I took off my accessories and put them away.

I stepped onto the dance floor. After doing the simple stretches I went over to the mirror lifting my right leg on the bar that went the length of the mirror. I set my ankle on the bar and brought my chest down to my leg, holding it there for 30 seconds. I did the same to the other leg before I walked over to the center and did the splits, one leg in front of me and the other behind me. I held that for a few minutes before did the splits so that my legs were on either side of me. After holding that, I imagined the dance studio into a room with a padded floor. I forgot Ginny was with me until she spoke up.

"Wow Hermione. When did you learn to do that?"

"My mom took dance lessons and she taught me." I said. "Ginny could you just sit and watch because this is my escape from everything boys. This is where I come when I am overwhelmed, and this is where I get my quiet time." She made a show of zipping her lips and locking them before handing me the key. I smiled slightly as I watched her. I heard Katy Perry's song Waking up in Vegas come on and I started doing my flips. I did back hand springs, front flips, back flips, cartwheels that turned into a series of flips, etc. When the song ended, I stopped. I waited for the next song to come on and noticed that it was Three Days Grace, Break. I continued to do my thing, and after about 70 songs of dancing and gymnastics it was time for dinner. I quickly changed and looped my arm through Ginny's. Just like the walk to the ROR the walk back was just as quiet. When we sat down for dinner that was when she finally spoke.

"Oh, my gosh Hermione, that was GREAT! Where did you learn to do all those flips? It was amazing." Ginny said. Before I had a chance to speak Harry and Ron sat down.

"What's amazing love?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny on the cheek quickly.

"Hermione is. OMG, you guys should have been there to see her dance. And the flips she was doing, it was amazing. She did that the whole time and didn't stop. Granted the music was a little dark, but it was fantastic." She squealed.

"Well, Granger, if you're really as good as she says you are then you'll have no problem doing it in front of everybody." Malfoy said walking up behind us with Snape on his tail.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Malfoy." I sneered, standing up. He simply smirked.

"That's because you can't do it." He said. I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll prove it." I sneered. I walked toward the doors of the Great Hall, all eyes on me.

"Oi, Granger you're not supposed to leave." He called after me. I stopped at the doors, and turned toward the Head Table. "Don't you want to take your heels off Granger? We wouldn't want you to break your face." He taunted.

"The only face that will break is yours if you come within ten feet of me." I said. "And I don't need my heels of to do this. It's easier with them off, but even with them on, it's still pretty simple." I made sure that I was between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table so I had enough room. I started running a little and did a cartwheel going into my flips. Before I finished I did one last backhand spring twirling my body in the air before I landed lithely on my feet on the first step at the end of the tables. I looked over to see that Draco and just about everyone was staring with their eyes wide open. I blushed and looked down, realizing that I just did that in front of the whole school. I looked toward the Head Table to see Dumbledore with his eyes shining; he nodded his head as if to tell me that I wasn't in trouble. I smiled gratefully, before walking back to sit with my friends even though I was supposed to be sitting with the staff. I passed Draco before I sat down, and decided fuck it. I pulled my fist back, and let it go swinging at his face. It caught him right in the eye, the force of the punch causing him to fall down. I bent down so that I was by his ear. "That's for earlier." I stepped over his body and reclaimed my seat next to Ginny. I grabbed food as though I hadn't just punched my cousin in the face. An owl flew in and dropped a letter in my lap before flying away. I knew who it was from. 'White.' Was all it said. The entire hall was silent, as I ate, and when I finished, I walked out, and went to bed knowing that I was in for it tomorrow when father hears about what I did. Not to mention Uncle Lucius.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Waking up today is something I wasn't excited for. I had to wake up an hour earlier because I went to bed last night, earlier than I usually do and I had to take a shower and pick out my clothes. I threw the covers off and threw my pajamas in the hamper, before I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. While waiting I took my makeup off, cleaning my face. Stepping into the shower I quickly shaved, and washed my hair before stepping out. I towel dried my hair, before I wrapped the towel around my torso, walking out of my room. I went over to my dresser, dropping the towel, and putting on a pair of white lace underwear, and a white laced push-up bra. I went into my closet and put on my white Hello Kitty low cut shirt. I walked further in, looking through my skirts, finally deciding on my silver sequin mid-thigh length skirt. I walked to the shoe portion of the closet and got out my three inch white heels with a bow by the toes. I put on my Hello Kitty diamond necklace, and my studded fingerless white gloves. I quickly charmed my tips white. I went back into the bathroom and lined my eyes in white pencil, and then putting on sparkle eye shadow and clear gloss. I looked at the finished product in my mirror.

"You look like an angel." The mirror said. I smiled at my reflection.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I had to get to the Headmaster's office fast or father would be angry. I practiced my happy face knowing I would need it. I quickly walked to the Headmaster's office, softly knocking on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and looked around. I saw Professor Snape and blatantly ignored him, because of yesterday.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." I said pretending as though Snape wasn't there. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him look me over. I felt something in my mind trying to get past my Occlumency walls. "Snape, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go probing through my mind. I would rather keep my memories to myself." I said calmly, not looking at him. He frowned, but stopped.

"So, Ms. Granger, are you excited to have your father here?" Dumbledore asked. _Here we go._ I quickly put up the mask.

"Of course, Professor. I love my father to death, and am excited to show him the school all over again. He can meet the new professors and he can reunite with the not so new teachers." I said with fake enthusiasm. Dumbledore frowned, obviously buying my lie. I had to make them believe that he has never hurt me, or raped me. I saw Snape's frown deepen as though he knew I was lying. _Well of course he knows you twit. He was a spy for fifteen years. He can probably smell a lie miles away._ I saw the fireplace erupt in green flames, and attempted to look excited. It must have worked because Dumbledore did not look pleased. Father walked out of the flames.

"Father!" I squealed, running up to him and hugging him. He hugged me back a little to tightly burying his face in my hair, and breathing deep.

"Very nice enthusiasm, my dear." He whispered. I shivered in disgust and had to concentrate on keeping my face look happy. He let go of me putting an arm around me shoulders instead.

"Father is mother coming today?" I asked. He looked down his eyes flashing a warning silver.

"No my dear. Today is for me. Your mother will see you tomorrow without me. I have business to attend to in the city." He said. I beamed at the thought of having tomorrow with mother. "I will be back on Sunday though to… wish you good luck before classes start Monday." I immediately caught the double meaning behind his words and desperately hoped that they didn't. I lifted my head to look at Dumbledore and Professor Snape and noticed, while neither looked happy, they didn't look like they got it either.

"I would be delighted father." I said, holding down my shiver of disgust. I could feel my expression going to one of distaste and quickly schooled my features before anyone noticed. "So father, what time is mother expecting you back? I want to know what I can show you today and what can wait until Sunday." I realized my mistake when I saw him glare at me.

"Why do you want to be rid of me that quickly?" He asked keeping on the happy façade because we had other people in the room.

"Never, father. I am so happy to see you again." I smiled, hugging him closer to me. I looked over at Professor Dumbledore, and I noticed that his brows furrowed. I gave him a quizzical look but he just smiled softly at me. "Well father, we'd best be going. I want to show you around." I said. He nodded and I saw Dumbledore and Snape frown. I quickly dragged my father out knowing that the longer we stayed in there the harder it would be to get away with just a little pain. As we left I spoke up again. "So father, where do you want to go first?" I asked. He turned to me, and I stopped walking down the stairs. We were only about half way down and still had quite a way to go. He lifted his hand and hit me with enough force to make me fall down and continue falling until I was in a heap on the floor at the end of the stairs. I heard him come down and I knew that he would be angry with me if I was still laying down so I quickly got up, and stood with my hands behind my back and my head down.

"You stupid girl." He said as he came down the rest of the stairs. "Show me where your room is. We have some unfinished business to attend to. Oh and remember while I'm here, you will act normal." I nodded and lifted my head up, unfolding my hands and dropping them by my sides. The walk to my room was silent with very little said between us. We didn't run into anyone and I remembered that breakfast had already started. I said the password and climbed through the portrait hole and waited for father. When the door closed behind him, he started stalking towards me. Just then Draco's door opened. Father stopped and looked over.

"Oh hey, Uncle. I didn't realize you were here already or I would have gone with Hermione to help collect you. You know that breakfast is going on right now?" Draco said. I shot him a pleading look but as soon as he looked at my face he looked at my father and I saw his face harden. I looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head. "We should probably go if you want to have time to eat." Before father had a say Draco was pulling me out the portrait hole.

"Draco what are you doing? Father and I were going to have a nice day hanging out with each other and you probably ruined the good mood we were in." I said. I was terrified of what would happen behind closed doors now that Draco took me from what was going to happen in the first place. I tried to pull my hand free from his grasp, but I felt a hand on the one that Draco didn't have a hold on. I turned my head and saw that father was holding my hand.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll get breakfast and then you are mine the rest of the day." He whispered in my ear. I put the mask back on and smiled at him, with love that never existed. Draco looked at the two of us and shook his head. He pushed the Great Hall doors open and what do you know, everyone is looking at us… again. Draco let go of me as soon as everyone was looking. _I know you're up to something._ I sent my thoughts to Draco. He looked at me and smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and continued walking to the Head Table. I looked up at father, and saw him mentally seething. I gently tugged his hand and he calmed down a little. We followed Draco and took our seats. I was in between father and Professor Snape. The tension was so thick that you probably couldn't severe it with a _Sectumsempra_.

Well, breakfast was a difficult affair. My father was trying to make small talk with Severus… I mean Professor Snape and all Snape gave father was one word responses. I could tell father was going to be upset and I was not looking forward to our "father daughter bonding" knowing that he was going to be more upset than he usually is. Not to mention the fact that he is going to be more upset because Draco interrupted that time earlier. Maybe if I'm lucky father will be so angry that he forgets to rape me and only hits me.

I finished eating and was waiting for father to finish. "Ms. Granger I need you to help me this afternoon setting up my classroom for the first day of school tonight at 5. Please do not be late. I'll also need your help on Sunday, although then it may be an all day thing." Snape said. I looked at him bewildered.

"You can't be serious. My father is here today and Sunday. I can always do it tomorrow. I mean I'm sure that mother would like to help and with the three of us I can guarantee that it will be done three times faster." I said. I could feel father burning holes into my head. "Plus with father working, he won't be able to visit me as often as we would both like." I forced the words out of my mouth in a polite manner, trying to make them believable. I know I succeeded with father because the holes in my head didn't burn as much anymore. The disbelieving look that Snape gave me made me wonder just how much he really knew of what was going on.

"No, that won't work. I am busy getting last minute ingredients the… students will need for their classes, plus for the N.E.W.T level kids, I need to get the riskier ingredients that cannot be sitting around all summer. They tend to spoil and I do not plan on wasting my money on ingredients that I don't need until later." I started to open my mouth, but Severus just held up a hand to silence me. "And there is no way that I am going to change my schedule. No way, no how." He said glaring at me. He looked over at father. "You don't mind, do you John? After all, I'm sure you can find fresh meat in these halls." I looked at father and noticed the grin on his face. The one he gets when he knows he's about to get a new plaything.

"Of course, but I hope you don't mind, I would like a few minutes with my daughter." He sneered. I could hear the disgust in his voice, even though he was trying to cover it up. I was sad to say the least. I mean even after all this time I would like to think that he loved me the way a father should love his child but I know that will never be the case. I sighed softly.

"Of course, but you might want to be careful with where you go. People tend to show up at the most inconvenient times." Snape said. I couldn't believe that Severus was helping this monster get his way. I can't believe he went so far as to tell him to be careful. And he says he doesn't want me hurt and he knows what's going on. It was all a lie. I am never trusting Severus Snape ever again.

"Thank you for the warning, Severus. I'll heed your advice old friend. I will never know how my daughter ended up in Gryffindor. It's an abomination." Father replied.

"Yes, well… you should be lucky she was sorted at all." Severus sneered ever so slightly. Father nodded before grabbing my hand and roughly pulling me to my feet and dragging me out through the doors of the Great Hall. I stumbled slightly once out of sight of all the people.

"Come you little bitch. We have to find somewhere, where we won't be bothered. Do you know anywhere?" He snarled out the question. I pretended to think for a few seconds before I shook my head.

"No sir. I know of no place in this castle where people would not find us. I can always give you the tour that I'm sure you would enjoy." I said lightly. He looked around before he hit me sending me to the ground.

"I want you now bitch! I don't want to wait until the holidays to have you." He whispered harshly bending down to my level.

"Uncle, Hermione, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you would still be out here." Draco said. "Mione what in the name of Merlin are you doing on the ground?"

"She just tripped and I was about to help her up before you came." Father said easily. Draco looked at me and I nodded my head while smiling. _I have to keep the act up… I can't let anyone know what's going on._ I continued to chant to myself. I grabbed the hand that father held out for me. He pulled me up and then pulled me into his side holding me tightly around the shoulders.

"I told you not to wear those death traps Hermione. You were bound to fall sometime." He said. I knew he was just joking but what he said made my eyes turn slightly glassy with the tears I would not let fall. 'Crying is a weakness.' Mother had told me after the first time father hit me. 'You never want to show someone that you're weak because then they will do to you what you father is doing to you, and I know you don't want that because I don't want it, but I love your father. Never forget that. Forgiveness is key to all working relationships.' That was the reason I didn't tell anyone about what the man is doing to me… because I love him. Not the way mother loves him mind you but the way a normal father would love his daughter. I know that one day he will stop because eventually he won't be able to, but because he is a wizard he will live twice as long as a normal human so the beatings might last a while longer.

"Well sweetheart let's get you to your room to change your shoes and then you can show me around the school, and if we can swing it we can go to the Three Broomsticks." He said. I looked at him and smiled, nodded my head, grabbed his hand, and lead the way back to the Head Girl dorm.

When we were out of hearing distance I finally spoke up. "I'm not changing my shoes, am I?"

"No chance in hell." He replied. "I want you in those while I fuck your pretty little sanity out." I tried to hold in a shiver, failing miserably.

**Ten minutes later in Hermione's bedroom**

"I want you on your knees bitch. I'm going to make this as painful as possible because I can't have you everyday like I'm used to. Although," he said with a smirk, "I can pull you out and 'home-school' you. Before I take you on your knees… on the bed." He said with a nasty sneer. He pulled out a pocket knife and opened it. Although the blade was small, it was incredibly sharp. He chuckled darkly before he started talking again. "You're going to need a glamour charm on you because I do not want these healed when I see you again unless they heal naturally." He divesto'd my clothes leaving me naked, sitting up waiting for him to do his worst. He took the knife and proceeded to drag it from the left column of my throat to just below my breast. I hissed in pain and he chuckled gleefully. From the feel of the way the knife was moving, father was now carving 'whore' into my abdomen.

He quickly rid himself of his clothes and started smearing the blood all over us. Tears were silently streaming down my face no matter what mom said to me, I would never get over the fact that my father didn't love me. I continued to let myself be tortured, never turning him in, in hopes that one day he will come to love me. All of a sudden I felt something stinging the wounds that he created, slowly spreading all across my entire body.

I realized that he was holding me under the Cruciatus Curse, and me being with him I left my defenses down knowing that I would get in trouble if his curses didn't seem to be affecting me. I felt the tip of his dick graze me entrance and I gaped in horror at what he was about to do. He wasn't lying when he said this was going to be painful because not only did he not use any lubricant, but it looked (and felt) like I was going to be held under the Cruciatus Curse the whole time. He thrust into me making me cry out in pain. With what little sense I had, I cast a silent silencing charm knowing that I would be screaming pretty load in pain. He pumped into me hard and fast.

I was too focused on trying to ignore the burning sensation in my pussy that I didn't realize that he pulled out a huge dildo. I realized it when he shoved it in my ass while he continued to thrust into me at an alarming rate. He muttered a spell and the dildo started moving in and out just as fast as he was. With the burning from the Cruciatus and the pain from being dry on both ends I felt black spots erupt in my vision. I heard someone screaming for it to end, and listened trying to figure out who it was. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was the one screaming.

"Shut up you stupid slut. I know for a fact that you enjoy this so quit pretending that you don't." he said. I slapped me across the face. He continued to slap me and punch me. He took joy in raking his nails down my front, through my cuts making them sting a thousand times worse than they were already. They started bleeding more profusely the more he bothered them.

I know I blacked out from the pain a few times because more than once I could hear him softly saying, "Enerverate." After what was like his sixth time cumming, he finally pulled out of me. The dildo in my ass however continued to work furiously. I felt the Cruciatus being lifted. I flinched when I felt his cum drip from me. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I knew it was only because he was spent. I looked out the window and noticed that it was already starting to get dark outside. Knowing I had to speak up no matter the consequences I began to speak.

"Father you have to go soon. It's almost dark out and they said you were supposed to leave before the sun set at nine." Father shot me a hateful look.

"Fine. I got an owl earlier and I won't be able to visit for a while. I want to be able to see the scars when I get back or the knife won't be so small." He said. I nodded my head in understanding. He stopped the dildo and it pulled out and shrank in size flying into one of his pockets. He stood up and got dressed. I went to follow his lead but he stopped me. "I am going to the Headmaster's room alone. You will stay here." Again I nodded my head telling him that I heard him. I could feel the blood that was drying on me and I could still feel the blood pouring out of the wounds. I felt dizzy and the last thing I saw was father's satisfied smirk before I blacked out.

**Severus's Point of View**

I was starting to get worried. Hermione hadn't shown up for lunch and I can't find her right now. I looked at Albus and he looked just as worried as me constantly switching between watching the entrance hall and looking around the student body just to make sure that he didn't miss her.

When dinner had finished Albus and I headed for his office, knowing that because of the time that John would have to come to us to leave. I saw Draco heading for the direction of his rooms and I hoped that he didn't have to much trouble. We were in Albus' office within minutes and we started talking while waiting for Ms. Granger's sorry excuse for a father to show up.

"Albus I don't like this one bit. That girl has never missed one meal unless she was studying or in trouble with one of her friends. And I know it wasn't the library because Madam Pince isn't here today and she keeps her doors closed until the very last minute. The fact that I haven't seen her father doesn't help anything at all." I said hotly. Albus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a horrified looking Poppy rushing through the flames.

"Oh thank heavens I've found you Severus. I need you immediately in the Hospital Wing. Ms. Granger is in very poor condition. It's lucky that Mr. Malfoy found her when he did or she might be dead." She said hurriedly. Albus and I shared a look of horror before we were pushing Poppy into the flames and heading to the Hospital Wing.

Walking through the flames and following Poppy as she ran to the only bed occupied. Albus and I were right behind her and I heard Albus gasp when he saw Ms. Granger. She was in her birthday suit. Not that you could really tell with all the blood that covered her and that still seemed to be oozing out of the gashes. I looked at Draco sitting there holding Hermione's hand tears running silently down his face. He looked up upon hearing the Headmaster gasp and spoke.

"Please Severus, help her." His voice cracked many times as he whispered those words. My heart broke at the sight. Poppy handed Draco a rag and a basin filled with what I suspected to be warm water judging by the steam coming off the water.

"Wash her cuts please Mr. Malfoy. If you're going to be here, please be useful." Poppy said softly, patting his shoulder gently before taking her wand and running many diagnostic spells. Four broken ribs, a concussion, major blood loss, damage to her vagina, damage to her arse, and muscle damage from the Cruciatus. Poppy tutted, and once again Albus and I shared a look. Only this time it was of anger and understanding. We had to do something. Albus nodded ever so slightly and walked over to the fireplace to floo the Auror department of the Ministry. Albus pulled his head out of the fire the same moment that Kingsley walked through the fireplace with Tonks at his side. I looked back to Hermione and without all the blood over her you could clearly see what had caused all that bleeding. Tonks started to sob and the Headmaster held her for a moment before handing her over to me before he sent his patronus to Lupin.

"First do you have any proof that it was her father that did this to her?" Kingsley asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I collected a memory from Her… Ms. Granger the other day of an old memory where her father was abusing her."

"Do you have anything recent?" I shook my head. An idea popped into my head, and I quickly started bustling around in my robes.

"Albus you go stall her father; I have an idea on how to get the truth that I did not think about before." He nodded and was off through the fire again. "Poppy, you're not going to like me, but I'm going to bring her back into consciousness, even if it is only for a few moments. All she has to do is answer one question and then the bastard can get arrested." Lupin burst through the doors, just as I found the Verituserum, and one look at Tonks he ran over and pulled her to him and looked at the bed. His eyes started to water at the sight of the broken girl.

"You aren't going to use Verituserum on her, are you Severus?" Kingsley asked. I nodded my head ignoring the glare that Poppy sent my way. She didn't object, and I knew it was because she wanted to see the monster behind bars just as bad as the rest of us. I opened her mouth slightly and poured a few drops of the truth serum on her tongue.

"Enerverate." I said. Her eyes flew open, and when she saw everybody she screamed and rolled on the floor, her cuts bleeding again.

"Ow." She moaned grasping her stomach. She flinched when flesh hit wound, but said nothing as she tried to stand, only to fall back to the floor. "Fuck it." She muttered and just lay there.

"Ms. Granger was it your father that did this to you?" Kingsley asked.

"Did what exactly?" She groaned. We all gaped at the fact that she was acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Why are you not running for cover after what has happened?" I asked. Everyone murmured their agreements.

"If I let what happened to me recently get to me I would have gone insane a long time ago." Everyone gasped in surprise at her confession. She paused before she cursed. Some of the swear words I didn't even know existed. "Okay which of you arseholes gave me Verituserum?" She asked.

"I did. Now did your father rape and abuse you, you know give you all those cuts?" I asked. She closed her mouth in an attempt not to answer. I knew it was a battle she was going to lose, but it did nothing t stop the fire in her eyes.

"I-do-don, I will not say." She forced out. Unbelievable. She was fighting the potion, but I knew that being asked more than once, you would eventually have to answer.

"Ms. Granger did he, your father, rape, cut, and beat you up, or did he not?"

"He di-did n-no… did." Finally came out. As soon as those words were out of her mouth Tonks and Kingsley floo'd do the Headmaster's office to arrest her father. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and muttered one last thing before she fainted. "Why would you do this to me?"

**Well readers, I must apologize for the incredibly long wait. I have not had the time to write as I would like to, considering school has been hectic. I will try to update at the latest once a month, but have no idea if I will be able to hold to that. Just know that I will update when able and I will not abandon this story. I know exactly where it is going and it will be finished. My other story continues to be on hiatus because I don't have time for more than one story. Please tell me what you think. I want to hear what you have to say.**

**Much love,**

**Cat (aka this is ah-mazing)**


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Hermione's Point of View**

_What the fuck? Oblivion should not be this painful._ I heard voices around me, but I didn't want to open my eyes or hear them. As soon as the thought crossed my mind everyone was quite. I smiled slightly and turned to get more comfortable which only succeeded in causing me more pain than I needed. I groaned loudly, or at least it seemed loud to me. _It feels like the morning after one of father's sessions and mother isn't home or she didn't know._ Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back. I groaned and tried to move to my original position.

"I think she's awake." I heard someone say. _No shit lady, ya think?_

"Ms. Granger that is no way to talk to Madam Pomfrey." I heard someone drawl. Wait a minute I know that voice. Dark, cold, and calculating, and immediately I knew who it was.

"I will talk to whoever I want, however I want Professor Snape. You especially since you were the one who gave me the damned potion. Now thanks to you my life may as well be over." I said. I groaned when I realized the effects lasted 24 hours, and my guess would be that at the most it has only been fourteen hours. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"About ten hours, breakfast is in an hour." Poppy said. I groaned only an hour for me to get to my dorm and change. I started to get up, but the moment they figured out what I was doing I felt someone hold me down.

"You are not to get up today Ms. Granger." Severus said. I opened my eyes to glare at him. I muttered a spell under my breath and the next thing anyone knew he was up against the wall furthest away from me. I got up and everything started to spin. I stood still and waited for it to pass. When it did, I transfigured me hospital gown into a dress. I looked around and all the teachers were here including Kingsley and Tonks. Harry and Ron were thankfully absent from this little gathering.

"I will be leaving and there is **nothing** you can do to stop me. If you try you will end up like Professor Snape stuck to the wall until I let you down. Although his was just a warning, the rest of you might get it worse." I glared at Kingsley and Tonks.

"You'd think she'd be happy we took the bastard." Tonks said under her breath. My hand shot out and she started choking. I closed my hand slowly as she started to gasp more and more.

"You think I want my father in Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss, then you are seriously mistaken. I love my father no matter what he has done to me he will always be my father." I said venomously, closing my hand a little more with each word. She started turning purple before anyone decided to interfere. I felt the heard the curse as it was fired back at me. I looked at for the culprit. McGonagall. I sent the same spell back to her except twice as strong. I saw her fall back and immediately Poppy was there to put her into a bed. Kingsley was the next to try except he went for a different approach.

"Hermione, you need to let Tonks down. If you keep this up your going to kill her." I held my other hand out and Kingsley was brought into my hand. I clamped my hand around his throat tightly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? You are pretty much going to kill my father, why should I show her any respect." I tightened my hold. "Or you for that matter." I heard the doors slam open behind me. "Oh who's interrupting now?" I shouted. I turned around and dropped Kingsley on the floor. "Momma?" I whispered. She nodded her head. "Why are you here?"

"Because silly girl, I was supposed to come today and last night when I got the owl saying John had been taken into custody I knew that I had to get to you before you wreaked havoc on everybody. It seems I'm a little too late, but sweetie you need to let the nice lady down. If you don't then you're going to kill her and I know for a fact that you don't want to get arrested and taken away from me. Am I right? You're all I have left." I looked at Tonks and then back at mother. I nodded and lifted Tonks to the ceiling and let her drop. I ran to mother and she pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying on my mother's shoulder not caring who was there.

"They took him mommy. They took my daddy from me. Now he'll never love me like he's supposed to. What am I going to do now? He's going to hate me and everything will get worse when he gets out because he will know that I'm the one who told. Why didn't he love me Matisera? Why could he not accept that I'm a girl? Why did he have to be related to Salazar mom? Why does father have to be evil?" I was full out sobbing by this time. I could feel the stares of everyone around me but I couldn't bring myself to care. So many questions were going around in my head and I couldn't think of how he was that mean.

"Ms. Granger, if I may be so bold as to tell you, your father was always like that. Even in school." Severus said from his position on the wall.

"Liar!" I hissed. "He became this way when I was born, and it's because I am not good enough. I know this, I have been told this countless times. Father wouldn't lie to me. He may hate my guts but that doesn't mean that he's lying, and now because of you, when he gets out he's going to kill me." I heard people gasp, but I ignored them and continued to glare at Severus.

"Ms. Granger, he is not going to be released. We have too much proof to let him out." I chuckled darkly.

"And where are you going to get this information Professor? Surely not me because I can tell you right now I will **never** go in front of the Wizengamot and testify. There is no force in the world that would make me do that. I would be signing my own death sentence." I sneered. "You are a good for nothing piece of shit." I hissed in parseltongue. Everyone stared at me in horror. I stepped from mother's embrace, and closer to Severus. I could feel my magic crackling in the air around me and I knew that you could see it.

"Ms. Granger, even if you don't testify your mother can and she can show them the memories of what has happened." Snape said cockily. I grinned maliciously.

"Now you don't really believe that now do you? If you did I would worry about your sanity. Matisera wouldn't do anything to hurt me and testifying against father would hurt me very much." I pouted taking a step towards him, like a predator teasing its prey.

"Your mother would do it if she felt like she was doing the right thing by you." He said. My magic started to manifest itself around me, like an aura, but worse.

"You're wrong!" I hissed in parseltongue. My eyes went straight to a molten silver, and I saw Snape's eyes widen in fear. My eyes went wide in glee. "Scared Severus? I can smell your fear. It is simply mouthwatering." I continued in snake talk. Severus was about to say something, but I heard someone telling him to shut up. I spun on my heel to look straight into the eyes of my mother.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Breathe, please breathe." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly following matisera's example. I felt my magic snap back in me and my eyes go to the normal stormy grey. I opened my eyes and looked back at her, slowly looking around. I noticed that the audience had gotten bigger while I was stalking Severus. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were in here with the Headmaster. I saw that Kingsley had picked Tonks up off the ground was now supporting her. Poppy seemed to be in the middle of going over to check on her. Everyone looked frozen in shock.

"Oops." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Matisera rolled her eyes, and brought me into her embrace.

"Sweetie, you know that we need to testify against your father. Do you want to be raped for the rest of your life?" She whispered quietly. I shook my head. "That's what I thought. Now you need to let Professor Snape down." She said a little louder. I burrowed further into her hug.

"Do I have to?" the words muffled by her clothing, but apparently people still heard it because they broke out of their trance and started laughing. Matisera just laughed along with everyone and nodded her head. "Fine." I waved my hand and heard a distinct thud , followed by a soft, "Fuck."

"Now, now Professor, that's no way to talk." I said teasingly, while my posture screamed, 'HELP ME'!

"Blimey Mione, I didn't know you were a parselmouth like Harry." Ron said. "It's bloody brilliant. Only problem is I now feel left out." I laughed at his randomness and ran over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs wound his waist. His arms went under my back, hugging me to him.

"Thank you." I whispered into his neck.

"No problem. You looked like you could use an escape." He whispered back. I hopped down, and turned to my mom.

"Come on mom, we're going to go get breakfast." I said cheerfully, jumping on Harry's back. His hands went to support my thighs as my ankles locked around his waist. The group laughed, and I heard mother's heels click on the ground. "Giddy up Harry, to the Great Hall for breakfast." He laughed, but started walking none the less. The walk to the Great Hall didn't take longer than a few minutes, and by the time we were there everyone else was, save for the few people that were in the Hospital Wing with me, so when the doors opened everyone turned their heads to look our way. Harry patted my thigh, and I got down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I jumped back on Harry. "Jesus Christ, these floors are cold." I shrieked. A few people laughed and Harry just sighed and passed me off to Ron.

"I'm sorry dude, but you have to carry her now." He said. Ron nodded and carried me bridal style to my seat.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said once I was seated. "You know we should do this all the time. Have people alternate on who takes me down to the Great Hall every morning. It'll probably be Draco most of the time because we live next door to each other." I said teasingly. Harry and Ron just groaned as they began to stuff their faces. I turned to mother, who took the seat to my right; Ginny took the one in front of me, Harry to my left and Ron next to Ginny. "So matisera, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well from the letter Professor Snape sent me to tell me you were in the Hospital Wing we are going to help him get his classroom ready for school on Monday." Mom replied. I hissed, and started cursing in parseltongue. Harry looked over at me bemused.

"If it's really that painful then we could come help you, you know." He said in snake language.

"Thank you, Harry. That makes me feel better because then I won't have to deal with him for as long."

"You know everyone else feels left out when you talk parselmouth because no one else has any idea what you are saying." Ron said a little annoyed, but smiling none the less.

"Well, Harry just volunteered you to all help set us Professor Snape's dungeon hell so I can sneak away with my mom for a while." They groaned. The rest of breakfast went without a hitch though. When it was over I led mom to my room. Muttering the password we made our way up to my room. "Alright mom, you pick out what I'm going to wear today while I go take my shower." Mom nodded her head as I made my way into the shower.

I stripped of the transfigured hospital gown before I made my way to the mirror. I quickly took the makeup off and stepped into the shower. I grabbed my 'p.s. I love you' body wash scrubbing myself raw. I wanted to get the feeling of my father's dirty hands off of me. After washing my body I shaved _everywhere_ and quickly washed my hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbing one of the blood red towels off the rack. I wrapped the towel around my midsection and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I saw that mom had my outfit for the day and I quickly went to my dresser pulling out a purple bra and panty set. I put on the outfit my mom had set out. A purple and black striped shirt, with black skinny jeans, a purple and black buffalo studded belt, with some black slip on converse with a bejeweled heart on the heel. I went over to my jewelry box and pulled out a purple square bracelet, a purple flower ring, a black bow ring, my playboy necklace, my twisted chain and beads bracelet, my spiral spirit ring, and my pride and prejudice earrings. The square bracelet went on my left hand while the other bracelet went on the right. The bow ring went on my middle finger (left hand), the purple flower went on my right ring finger, while the spiral ring went on my right thumb. I put the necklace and earrings on, and went to the bathroom to put my makeup on. I had black eye liner, with purple mascara, clear lip gloss, and charmed my tips purple. I walked back into my room expecting mom to still be there but she wasn't. I went out to the common room, and found her sitting in a plump arm chair talking to Professor Snape and Draco.

"Where did you find her?" Mother asked.

"I saw her father walking out of her room, but Mione wasn't with him. I asked him about it and he said that she was just sleeping and that he would see her Sunday. That man has given me the creeps since I first met him and I didn't trust him. Oh Merlin," Draco cried, "There was so much blood. I walked in and it just seemed to flow from her every pore. It looked like he had smeared the blood all over her body. There wasn't one inch of skin left untouched. I floo'd her to the Hospital Wing screaming for Madam Pomfrey. She took one look at Hermione, set her on a bed, got the Headmaster and Uncle Severus, and started fixing her up. It was awful. I have never seen so much blood before in my life. I thought we were going to lose her."

"Well you didn't and you wouldn't have." I said, the Verituserum still working its way through my system. They turned their heads to look at me. "The bleeding was stopping. If I hadn't been a wimp and fainted I would have told you to get lost, or at least obliviated you. Now there are too many people involved to do it without raising suspicion like we did before." I mentally cursed myself at the slip up.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said.

"When you first came over father hit me for not bringing you in quick enough. I deserved it though. I knew better then to hold up important guests. Father had the suspicion that you weren't really on Voldemort's side and when you guys flinched when he hit me, so he obliviated you, your mother, and your father. I don't regret what he did." Flinching as I had no choice but to tell him the whole truth.

"Ms. Granger, did you ever consider telling anyone about what was happening to you?" Severus said. I glared at him for the question I had no choice but to answer.

"No. I would never have told any of you if you're sorry arse didn't give me the Verituserum that is still working its way through my system."

"Why didn't yesterday freak you out? You should have been trembling."

"Because if I let something like what happened to me yesterday, I would have gone insane a long time ago. Besides I've had worse. Honestly, yesterday was nothing more than him getting ready for what is to come tomorrow." I said, cursing to myself silently while knowing that there was nothing that I was able to do.

"What do you mean **is** going to happen?" Mother asked. Severus and Draco's eyes narrowed at me, silently telling me there was no way I was avoiding the question.

"Matisera, you and I both know how father is and I know for a fact the fact that he is being arrested is not going to stop him from doing what he really wants. You know how it's been since I was a toddler, and that is the way he will always be. Nothing is ever going to change that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Harry and Ron because they are coming down and helping us put Professor Snape's classroom together." And with that I turned out of the room roughly my hair turning behind me sharply. I walked quickly to Gryffindor Tower threw the password at the Fat Lady and stomped into the common room.

"Wow Mione, what the heck's wrong with you?" I mumbled out the truth. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Ron said, holding his hand to his ear.

"I said, Snape and Draco were talking to mother, and then started asking me questions knowing full well that the Verituserum won't wear off until a little after dinner, so I had no choice but to answer their questions until I realized that I didn't have to be there, and if I wasn't there then they couldn't ask me any questions." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world even though I was still upset that the truth serum was still working its way through my system.

"Wow, Mione, it took you that long to realize it?" Harry asked.

"Yah, well, you know it's not the easiest thing to do." I replied miffed. "I mean once they ask a question you can't not answer, you have to… although I could have just walked away. Besides they can't really say anything about that and then I would be telling no one about it. I mean taking Verituserum and having to answer a question doesn't mean that I have to tell the person who asked the question the answer. I just have to be honest about it." I smiled at my revelation. I grabbed Harry and Ron's hands. "Come on guys we have a dungeon to transform." I said excitedly, pulling them out the portrait hole much to the amusement of the people who were paying attention.

"Hermione, not that we don't love you and everything, but can we have our arms back please?" Harry asked as we were walking through the halls. I let go of their arms and kept on walking toward the dungeons.

"Hey, Mione where are you heels. Usually you wear them every day." Ron called out to me. I stopped and waited for them to catch up before I answered.

"Well while I do love heels, sometimes you need to wear shoes other than heels. Also I wear heels because you guys are taller than me and I have felt particularly short when I am around you guys for the past… forever." I said dramatically as we walked along the dungeon halls. We talked until we came to Snape's door, and we knocked.

"Enter." Severus said. I looked at the guys and they both nodded their heads to me, and we walked through the heavy dungeon door. The first thing I noticed was that Snape was not in his normal attire. Instead he had on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles as though water was soaking through it. I looked to my mom and noticed that she had transfigured her clothes into a pair of old cut off sweat pant shorts, and a plain t-shirt, and Draco… well he looked the same as always. Impeccably dressed and not a hair out of place.

"Alright let's get this over with. I don't want to spend any more time in here than absolutely necessary." I snapped. I saw something flash across Severus's face, but it was gone before I could identify it. He nodded his head and conjured up buckets with soap, water, and sponges. We got to work and it took the rest of the day. We didn't talk much at all. I mean I talked to my mom, and Harry and Ron… alright if I'm honest I talked to everybody but Professor Snape. We ended up eating in the freshly clean dungeon classroom. After dinner was over matisera and I said our good-byes. I walked over to Draco. "Carry me." I mumbled. I heard everyone snicker and felt Draco pick me up. He said his good-byes and I felt the steady movements of him waling to our dorms. The last thing I felt before I was totally out was the bed underneath me.


	11. Importante

New poll

Alright people, I want to say that this is the last time that I will ever do this but it may not be. I'm updating my Harry Potter fic, and I cannot decide which of the three outfits that Hermione should wear. My story is very OOC and I would love you forever if you could go onto my profile, look at the choices, and choose which one you want for her first day of school. I have several different chapters written for LIOR. So if you could do this I would be much appreciated, and as soon as I know which outfit I will post that chapter.

Lots of love,

Cat


	12. Help save FNN

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Finnickodairlover

nichellemarie

Marine76

This is ah-mazing

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this  
Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!From nichellemarie: My story might get deleted as well. I will continue to update until they decide whether or not my story can stay. Please if you want to continue reading the stories you want, then go to and type in fanfiction in the search bar, choose : refrain from the banning of authors/stories with explicit content (lemons), and sign.

www .change petitions /fanfiction -net- stop -the- destruction -of- fanfiction-net


End file.
